


Железо к железу льнёт

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns, Ursibling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Everything Is Almost Beautiful And Almost Nothing Hurts, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kind Of MCU Post-Сanon, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nomad Steve Rogers, Non Explicit Depiction of Medical Procedures, Not CACW Compliant, Not Very Exessive Use Of Strong Language, Underage Bucky Barnes, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, imperfect world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursibling/pseuds/Ursibling
Summary: Баки Барнс теряет: левую руку, возможность вести привычный образ жизни и вовремя закончить учебный год, предубеждения перед абстракционизмом как направлением в искусстве.Баки Барнс находит: подозрительного Стива Роджерса, который слишком много лжёт, место, куда он не против вернуться, дивный новый мир, и, неожиданно, метод взаимодействия с невеликим и довольно частным концом света.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 36
Kudos: 225
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Железо к железу льнёт

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрация:  
> [you were burned, about to burn, or still on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820023)
> 
> Также к тексту есть фанмикс, он находится в конце истории. Обложка кликабельна).

И когда культя не болит, и от болеутоляющих не клонит в сон, и когда не тошнит от любого наклона головы, в клинике ему до безумия скучно. Ничто его не развлекает и не отвлекает: ни массивная стопка комиксов у кровати – Бекс заботится о нём, – ни бесконечно пролистываемые новостные ленты. К ноутбуку и коллекции любимых игр он не прикасается – не хочет выяснять, насколько теперь паршивы его игровые возможности.

Он поднимает задницу с постели, стоически поборов головокружение, направляется в ванную, где, глядя в зеркало, взъерошивает сильнее прежнего волосы. Вид у него растрёпанный, что в сочетании с бумажной бледностью лица, отцветающими, едкой желтизны гематомами, рассечённой бровью и тремя стежками шва на лбу, почти посередине, рисует не лучшую картину. Док Дженни, кто, единственная из всего персонала клиники, не обращается с ним как с ребёнком, инвалидом или идиотом – все три дефиниции одновременно применимы и не применимы к нему, – объясняла, что для излечения серьёзных травм головы требуется достаточно долгий срок и что со временем тошнота и головная боль, и головокружение – всё это пройдёт.

Всё пройдёт, за исключением, пожалуй, того факта, что, как бы ни была прогрессивна современная медицина и какая бы сумасшедшая срань не творилась в мире (включая нашествие инопланетян на Нью-Йорк с пяток лет назад, летающего мужика в красно-золотой жестянке, мутантов, с которыми не слишком хорошо обошлось правительство, что вылилось в итоге в массивный супергеройский срач вкупе с социальным коллапсом средней руки, и много чего ещё), к его вящему сожалению, никто так и не достиг сущей житейской мелочи, которая ему пришлась бы кстати, оказалась бы полезна, можно сказать, сыграла бы на руку.

Мелочь эта состояла всего лишь в приобретении человеческим телом умения отращивать новые конечности.

Когда Баки Барнс семнадцати лет от роду смотрит на себя в зеркало, он видит хорошо знакомого худощавого парня, которому не помешало бы набрать немного веса ради компенсации потери некоторого количества фунтов плоти и кости – сколько весит человеческая рука отдельно от тела? – и у которого теперь повсеместно «возникают трудности» в области простых, привычных и абсолютно машинальных действий, не вызывающих ни минуты фрустрации у тех, кто обладает двумя или более функциональными конечностями.

Сейчас он раздумывает над тем, как следует поступить с пустым рукавом худи: завязать ли узлом, чтобы он болтался безвольно, оставить как есть, может, обрезать к чертям, да только у него не найдётся ножниц. Завязать рукав оказывается не так-то просто – всё теперь не так-то просто, если добродушные медсёстры не помогают ему одеваться поутру. Узел выходит слабым и вскоре обязательно развяжется, но он рад и этому, морщась коротко, когда натягивается ткань вокруг культи, где под многими слоями бинта кожа ещё горячая, воспалённая. Дренаж, избавлявший культю от излишка крови, был снят всего с неделю назад, и перевязки всё ещё невыносимы; плотный слой бинта, когда его снимают осторожные руки медсестёр, затянутые в медицинский нитрил, редко бывает сух. Из однозначно положительного – с ним не случилось больничной инфекции, не случилось вовсе никакой инфекции, и, как считал его физиотерапевт, древний, такой древний, что дал бы фору его бабуле, Винни Старшей, дед по фамилии Симмонс, шансов на сравнительно быстрое восстановление и успешное протезирование у него намного больше именно потому, что он молод. Каждый когда-либо осматривавший его врач произносил эту фразу с разными интонациями. Баки слышал: «Какая жалость, вы так молоды, мистер Барнс», – и ему не хотелось, чтобы это «мистер Барнс» относилось к нему; он слышал: «Вы молоды, мистер Барнс, ваша травма не приговор», – и он не хотел бы, чтобы слова «ваша травма» относились к нему тоже.

– Какая жалость, мистер Барнс, – произносит он, уставившись на своё отражение, – вместо башки у вас что-то не то.

Баки улыбается зеркалу – тренировки ради – одной из своих самых ярких, сиятельных улыбок, после хмурится, после улыбается ещё раз, но сиятельности, как бы он ни старался, им всем теперь не достаёт.

Он впихивает босые ноги в потёртые кеды без шнурков, старые и мягкие, с отмытой добела подошвой. Покачнувшись неловко, выскальзывает за дверь палаты и медленно бредёт к пустующей обычно пожарной лестнице, где никто не сможет увидеть, что он держится правой рукой за перила так крепко, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и переставляет ноги так медленно, что его обогнал бы любой старпёр из ортопедии. Возможность потерять вдруг равновесие и пропахать лицом лестничный пролёт его всё же не прельщает.

Баки спускается, минуя расположенную этажом ниже онкологию и радиологию прямо под ней – те отделения, где он старается показываться как можно реже. В первом – за ненадобностью, и потому как это печальные земли измождённых людей, передвигающихся, держась за станины капельниц. Во втором, где ему всё же приходится появляться ради рентгена, от хмурого лица рентгенолога, молча разглядывающего демонстрирующие его изрядно укороченную плечевую кость снимки, ему становится тошно.

Он тащится на первый этаж, к холлу, единственному месту в клинике, что хоть сколько-нибудь отвечает его представлениям о развлечениях. Из-за засилья вендинговых машин, издали немного напоминающих аркадные автоматы, и непрекращающегося шума холл для него привычен и даже приятен отчасти.

Баки минует очередь у приёмного покоя, полную людей самых разных возрастов, полов, рас, пребывающих в состояниях плачевных и не слишком.

В бытовом равнодушии медсестёр, то и дело выкликающих фамилии, очередь уравнивает всех и каждого, и по какой-то причине, находясь среди только прибывших потенциальных пациентов, делая вид, что он пялится в экран телевизора под самым потолком, а вовсе не разглядывает людские лица, Баки испытывает странное спокойствие. Как будто ярко-жёлтые пластиковые сиденья, после часа нахождения на которых с позвоночником любого прямоходящего творится что-то противоестественное, каким-то образом превращают его из постоянного обитателя клиники, тянущего свою унылую лямку, в человека уже всё пережившего и вернувшегося по случаю. В обычного однорукого парня, давно привыкшего к своему положению, ведущего свою однорукую жизнь далеко за пределами этого скорбного места. Он рассказал как-то об этом доку Дженни, и та покосилась на него, как если бы он признался в существовании у него второй головы, растущей из задницы, и ответила: «Ты слишком много думаешь, малыш Барнс, и, если в той очереди подхватишь грипп или ещё что, пеняй на себя», – а он рассмеялся глухо и хрипло.

Только так теперь у него и получалось.

Сегодня, впрочем, даже очередь на удивление скудна и скучна, а ведь только позавчера он видел парня с завёрнутой в яркую футболку окровавленной рукой, из которой торчало несколько четвертьфутовых гвоздей, и парень этот, придерживая телефон плечом, ожесточённо шипел в трубку, угрожая засунуть кому-то, зовущемуся Джонни, дешёвый пневмопистолет в задницу. Что могло быть увлекательнее?

Баки устраивается на пустующем сиденье, и по правую сторону от него – средних лет человек с аномально красным лицом и слезящимися глазами, и не ясно, является ли исключительный томатный оттенок причиной посещения клиники или это его естественное состояние, напротив – хнычущая смуглая девчонка лет пяти, которая, когда он принимается корчить ей рожи, от удивления перестаёт плакать и радостно показывает на него пальцем. Eё Ма, после того как девчонка спрашивает о чём-то шёпотом – десяток футов между ними не позволяют ему расслышать – зачем-то заставляет её отвернуться. И, о, он понимает, хоть и не сразу.

Взявшись правой за узел пустого рукава худи, он помахивает им девчонке и её Ма, отчего последняя, возмущённо что-то пробормотав, подхватывает девчонку на руки, поспешно отступая на другой ряд и садясь спиной к нему.

Баки расслабленно, насколько позволяет почти постоянная тугая боль в левом плече, потягивается.

Он просиживает в очереди с полчаса, наблюдая за людьми, глядя в телефон и на экран телевизора, где в программе дневных новостей мелькает, повторяясь, любительский футаж: кто-то заснял очередного уличного мстителя. По его мнению, очередного идиота, который решил напялить тёмно-синий костюм с белой звездой на груди и дурацкого вида шлем, закрывающий верхнюю часть лица, на манер того, что когда-то носил прежний Капитан Америка, ныне исчезнувший без следа, точно его никогда и не было. Точно, устав от перипетий двадцать первого века, он предпочёл вернуться к арктическим льдам или ещё куда, куда должны возвращаться уставшие от вашего дерьма супергерои.

На экране телевизора безымянный кретин в синем, выдающий противоречащие земной физике прыжки и развороты в воздухе, ловко раскидывает мрачных на вид парней в костюмах, смахивающих то ли на агентов спецслужб, то ли на чересчур подтянутых полицейских в штатском.

Баки собирается уже было наплевать на свой почти ежедневный сеанс соприкосновения с миром живых и почти здоровых людей, когда на пустующее сиденье слева от него тяжело опускается человек в мятой фланелевой рубашке и джинсах с перемазанными грязью коленями, придерживающий левой рукой тряпично болтающуюся правую. Рот у человека разбит, правая бровь рассечена, на лбу ссадины, однако выражение его лица спокойно и терпеливо. Баки исподтишка поглядывает на него, стараясь не поворачивать голову слишком явно, делая вид, что смотрит на экран удерживаемого в правой руке телефона. Человек светловолос и светлоглаз. Подбородок его покрывает короткая и не везде ровно подстриженная золотистая борода с проблеском рыжины, медленно пропитывающаяся кровью, чего человек не замечает как будто. Задрав голову, он увлечённо наблюдает за безымянным уличным мстителем из новостного сюжета, болезненно морщась всякий раз, когда тот пропускает удар.

– Эй, – зовёт Баки, – эй, у вас лицо кровоточит. Хотите салфетку?

Человек поворачивается к нему, и Баки отмечает, что он сравнительно молод, едва ли многим старше тридцати, и что он живо улыбается ему окровавленным ртом, что не слишком-то приятно.

– Не откажусь.

Баки, зажав телефон коленями, лезет в карман.

Карманы у него теперь почти всегда набиты салфетками и бумажными носовыми платками, поставляемыми Ма в таких невероятных количествах, будто всё, чем он занимается в клинике, так или иначе связано со слезами. Салфетки и платки заботливо освобождены от пластиковых упаковок, с которыми, как любит из раза в раз повторять Винни Младшая, у него «могут возникнуть трудности».

Баки извлекает смятый комок салфеток и протягивает человеку, который принимает их обеими руками и, не разворачивая, прикладывает к лицу.

– Спасибо, парень.

Нельзя сказать, что это каким-то образом улучшают ситуацию.

– Что с вами случилось? – буднично интересуется Баки.

– А с тобой? – парирует человек.

– А что со мной?

– У тебя руки не хватает. И, как можно заметить, мы находимся в клинике, а значит, что-то точно должно было с тобой случиться.

– У вас рожа разбита, и мы действительно в клинике. В дешёвой, кстати.

– Система здравоохранения в этой стране та ещё помойка.

– Мне об этом расскажите. За протез в будущем придётся отвалить столько, что даже студенческий займ покажется хернёй.

– Всем сейчас нелегко.

– Ответите на вопрос?

– А ты?

– Нет.

– Ну тогда и я ни черта не скажу.

Пропитанный кровью ком салфеток человек, вместо того чтобы отправить в ближайшую мусорную корзину, прячет в карман.

– Инцидент на стройке? – предполагает Баки.

– Именно.

– Вы же врёте.

– Чем докажешь?

Баки хмурится, человек в ответ одаривает его мягкой, вежливой улыбкой.

Медсестра Мэй, тучная мексиканка, по слухам обладающая строгим нравом и тяжёлой рукой, чего ему ещё не приходилось выяснять на своей шкуре – и слава всему живому, – уперев руки в бока, громогласно возвещает из-за стойки:

– Кто из вас, шутники хреновы, Бадди Холли?

– Я, мэм, – отзывается человек, поднимая левую руку, видимо, совершенно забыв о поддерживаемой ею правой, которая повисает бессильно, наверняка причиняя немалую боль.

– Любите пошутить, мистер?

– О, чрезвычайно, мэм, – человек снова улыбается покрытым кровью ртом так ослепительно, что Баки хочется отвернуться.

– За мной, – командует Мэй. – Страховка у вас имеется?

Человек, перехватив правую руку, рассеянно кивает Мэй.

– Бывай, парень, – бросает он Баки на прощание.

– До свидания, Бадди Холли, – мрачно отвечает Баки.

Человек исчезает за дверями процедурной, и больше в тот день ничего примечательного, кроме того, что Баки чуть ли не впервые ложится спать почти без головной боли и на вечернем обходе усталая и бледная док Дженни сообщает, что завтра ему снимут швы со лба, не происходит.

* * *

– Братишка, да ты хуев Гарри Поттер, – возвещает Бекс, врываясь в палату с бумажным подстаканником наперевес, напоминая ему о том, что за пределами клиники жизнь не замерла, не исчезла, и торопится куда-то пока что без него.

– О нет, – стонет он, – пожалуйста, Ребекка.

Швы ему сняли вчера, и шрам не так уж велик и не так уж уродлив – он ожидал много худшего. Тонкая полоса посреди лба, ещё красноватая, вспухшая чуть.

Баки торопливо зачёсывает вперёд короткие волосы.

– Ты волшебник, Гарри! – басит Бекс, отбрасывая кроссовки и забираясь на кровать, ёрзая в попытках усесться.

Они не виделись с неделю.

Бекс была слишком занята подработкой в своей дерьмовой кофейне неподалёку от дома, где ей из рук вон плохо платили, где менеджер был тем ещё мудаком, однако, по какой-то причине, всё это её не слишком волновало, забавляло даже, и подготовкой к итоговыми экзаменам в колледже. Они до хрипоты болтали по телефону – только с ней у него так выходило – перебрасывались ежедневно сотнями голосовых сообщений, иллюстрируя будни краткими и ёмкими высказываниями: она гудела ему в трубку о том, сколько коричных сердец ей пришлось нарисовать на пенке капучино: «Почему именно проклятые сердца, Бак, почему именно они? Почему я не могу нарисовать что-то другое? Например, огромный толстый хер для той самой миссис, которая с дюжину раз переспросила, было ли молоко обезжиренным, откуда мы берём молоко, кто производитель, что я знаю о производителе? Под конец мне хотелось ответить ей, что мы добываем молоко посредством дойки крыс в подвале», – а он – в те времена, когда обезболивающее ещё оказывало на него этот печальный эффект – после каждого путешествия в сортир с целью вывернуться наизнанку, страдальчески хрипел: «Кажется, я выблевал всё, что во мне содержалось».

– Я так погляжу, ты не слишком рад старшей сестре, которая принесла тебе самую сладкую и отвратительную, и полную карамели и взбитых сливок, вызывающую диабет при одном только взгляде на неё, дрянь, содержащую также три шота эспрессо, потому что я люблю тебя и мне не всё равно.

– Дай сюда.

– Другой разговор.

Бекс никогда не забывает о его детской, почти постыдной любви к сладкому.

Скорее, впрочем, она просто до сих пор знает обо всём, что содержится в его голове и сердце, и, несмотря на разницу в четыре года, никого ближе неё у него нет и не было с самого их неразлучного детства. Когда она таскала его на закорках, пока ноги у него не начали волочиться по земле, и они практически не сравнялись в росте, когда отвешивала ему щелбаны, если с ним приключались вдруг приступы подросткового засранства, когда выкрасила ему волосы в ядерно-зелёный во время прохождения неизбежной почти фазы увлечения панк-музыкой, когда выслушивала любое его нытьё, когда неумело замазывала ему синяки после идиотской стычки в школе, чтобы Винни Младшая не узнала и не решила сделать из этого небольшого и вряд ли достойного внимания эпизода уютное подспорье для роста своей юридической карьеры во всей её славе и мощи. Бекс, в отличие от Винни Младшей, не плакала над ним, когда стало ясно, что врачи не смогут ничего поделать с его искалеченной левой рукой, и её придётся отнять, только поглядела на него строго и прошептала: «Однорукий Джим Эббот?» [1], тихо, чтобы не вызвать очередной приступ слёзоотделения у Винни Младшей.

Тем злополучным утром, когда чёрная ауди с водителем, который был так обдолбан, что перепутать педали газа и тормоза для него не составило труда, разнесла автобусную остановку, где он дожидался транспорта, Бекс должна была быть вместе с ним. Они должны были сесть в один и тот же херов автобус, но ей нездоровилось с самого утра, и он, собираясь торопливо, набивая и так распухший рюкзак тетрадями, всё шутил по поводу её неразборчивости в еде, по поводу того, что пора завязывать с посещением «Тако-Белл» без лишней на то необходимости, а она орала на него из ванной, где её корчило над толчком, требуя закрыть дверь плотнее. Винни Младшая орала на них обоих, призывая заткнуться, потому что накануне она выпила на пару бокалов вина больше, чем следовало, и теперь у неё раскалывалась голова, и, лёжа на диване в гостиной с обёрнутым полотенцем пакетом замороженного горошка на лбу, она в самых цветистых выражениях снова и снова напоминала им, что родила их не за тем, чтобы они превращали её жизнь в сущий ад.

Порой Баки малодушно размышлял о том, что было бы, если бы тогда он оказался на остановке не один.

Что если бы принявшая на себя удар левая сторона его тела, кости его руки, раздробленные, превращённые в мешанину из осколков, послужили бы не бессмыслице, неудаче, случайному насильственному хаосу, а спасению Бекс.

Он отбрасывает эту мысль, горячую, почти раскалённую, полную стыда. Если бы у всего с ним произошедшего был смысл, если бы в травме был смысл, если бы в отнятии трёх четвертей принадлежавшей ему от рождения конечности был смысл.

– Эй, – Бекс щёлкает пальцами у него перед носом, – земля вызывает младшего Барнса.

– Прости, – отзывается Баки.

Пластиковый стакан смят в его правой руке, и Бекс глядит на него с укоризной, а он улыбается виновато.

Она проводит с ним ещё час с небольшим, и они болтают обо всём и ни о чём вовсе: о том, что Ма не избежать приезда великого матриарха всея семейства – Винни Старшей, угрожающей оставить свою вотчину в Хобокене и посетить печальный Куинсов удел ради грядущей через месяц или около того выписки дражайшего внука. Они хохочут, представляя их обеих рядом, непохожих, насколько только могут не походить друг на друга мать и дочь, спорящих в кухне, перекрикивая друг друга сквозь шум блендера, о необходимом для клубничной маргариты количестве текилы или ругающихся на чём свет стоит из-за испорченного ужина; нет-нет и бабуля Винни крепко ругнётся, и, несмотря на то, что ругательства под крышей их дома никогда не были под запретом, Ма закатит глаза, точно они в стенах церкви.

– Я хочу домой, – выпаливает Баки вдруг. – Ты не представляешь даже, как всё это мне осточертело, я так хочу домой.

Бекс молчит. Лицо у неё серьёзное и чужое, вовсе она никакая не Бекс, а Ребекка, которая на целых четыре года его старше и, как она сама любит добавлять, в сотню раз умнее.

– Нужно потерпеть, – отвечает она, – всего ничего осталось. И эта штука скоро заживёт.

– Это называется «культя», – раздражённо поправляет Баки. – Не «штука».

– Я выучу. Я привыкну, – оправдывается Бекс.

Прощание выходит скомканным, точно своей откровенностью он всё испортил, точно оба они в разговорах о доме и прежних весёлых временах, избегают очевидного.

Бекс целует его в лоб, не прикасаясь губами к шраму и, помахав, исчезает за дверью, а он остаётся сидеть в оцепенении, и день впереди длинен и не заполнен ничем.

Потому Баки не без усилий надевает худи поверх футболки – рукава у той слишком коротки и оставляют на виду бинты – и, шаркая растоптанными кедами, отправляется туда, где ему становится спокойнее.

К его вящему сожалению, очередь снова редка, медсёстры у стойки регистрации хмуры, а телевизор под потолком мигает информационным окном, сообщая о необходимости обратиться в сервисный центр, и прежде чем он цепляется взглядом за смутно знакомый светлый затылок, проходит несколько удручающих минут.

Бадди Холли выглядит куда лучше.

Более того, он выглядит совершенно здоровым, будто позавчера Баки не видел его явно размятого чьими-то кулаками лица, сломанной или вывихнутой, сам дьявол её не разберёт, однозначно испытавшей серьёзные повреждения правой руки, на которой теперь нет даже медицинского бандажа или перевязи, не то что гипса – он чист, свеж и сияет что твой пятицентовик. Залитая кровью фланелевая рубашка в коричневую клетку сменилась хлопковой, пронзительно голубой, перепачканные грязью джинсы – светлыми штанами.

Бадди Холли поднимает глаза на него и улыбается, точно они старые приятели, которые не виделись целую вечность. Баки подходит ближе и садится на расстоянии одного свободного сиденья от него, стараясь при этом выглядеть совершенно безразличным.

– Отчего такой хмурый вид, парень? – интересуется Бадди Холли.

– Вы сегодня под тем же самым именем?

– Ты, как я погляжу, любишь отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

– Так мы ни к чему не придём, – вздыхает Баки.

Мистер Заправский Лжец согласно качает головой.

– Допустим, случился «день, когда умерла музыка»[2], и теперь мне нужен новый псевдоним, – выговаривает он, помедлив. – Что предложишь?

Баки косится на него оценивающе.

– Ник Кейв? Или круг ваших музыкальных познаний ограничен только соотечественниками?

– Круг моих музыкальных познаний ограничен 70-ми. За их пределами я не знаю о музыке ровным счётом ни черта.

– Как такое может быть?

– Скажем так, я получил не слишком традиционное образование. И долго находился за границей.

– Под камнем?

– Подо льдом.

– Хватит надо мной издеваться, мистер.

– Мистер Кейв в таком случае, малец.

Баки недовольно глядит на него.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – упреждающе вскидывает обе руки мистер Кейв, явно демонстрируя, что с его правой всё в полном порядке. – «Малец» был с моей стороны преждевременным, но я всего-то пытался тебя развеселить. Вид у тебя довольно унылый.

– Чего о вас не скажешь.

– Сегодня я отлично себя чувствую.

– А что же тогда случилось позавчера?

– Издержки профессии.

– Боксёр? – спрашивает Баки.

– Каскадёр? – вставляет мистер Кейв в ответ.

– Это вопрос?

– Кажется, да.

– Как вас зовут, вашу мать?

– Это история для третьей встречи.

– С чего вы взяли, что она случится?

– Судя по всему, ты здесь довольно часто бываешь, парень, а я теперь могу позволить себе захаживать за обезболивающим.

– Вы ведь не торчок? Зачем вам обезболивающее?

– Правая рука побаливает.

– На ней даже бандажа нет.

– Вся боль внутри, – усмехается мистер Кейв. – Не беспокойся, ничего противозаконного. У нас с одним здешним доком соглашение, и, предупреждая твой вопрос, нет, я не расскажу, в чём оно заключается.

– Я и не собирался спрашивать. Не нужно вмешивать меня в ваши тёмные делишки.

Баки замолкает.

– Скажете мне своё имя, а я скажу своё. И обойдёмся без фамилий. Так уж и быть, можете оставить её для третьей встречи, – предлагает он после паузы.

Мистер Заправский Лжец внимательно глядит на него, Баки глядит в ответ, не мигая, не отводя взгляда. Глаза у мистера Лжеца не просто светлые, не серые даже – светло-синие с прожилками лиственного зелёного, чистые и острые.

– Стив, – выговаривает мистер Заправский Лжец, помедлив.

– Чушь собачья, – обрывает его Баки.

Мистер Заправский Лжец издаёт возмущённый звук.

– Нет, малец, на сей раз это правда. Поклянусь на чем хочешь, хоть на Билле о правах. Перекрещу сердце. Господом Богом могу поклясться, но это будет не слишком честно с моей стороны, предупреждаю, я не верю в старика уже очень много лет.

– Окей, Стив, – ухмыляется Баки. – Я просто наблюдал за вашей реакцией. Стоило мне начать спорить, и вы бросились доказывать, что это ваше настоящее имя. Вы, впрочем, не выглядите как Стив.

– Как должен выглядеть Стив?

– Как-то иначе, – пожав плечами, отзывается Баки. – Меня зовут Джеймс, но в действительности никто не зовёт меня так. Баки, – добавляет он.

– Баки? – переспрашивает Стив. – Кто сотворил с тобой такое?

– Видите ли, моя семья полна изобретательных людей. К примеру, моя бабуля, которая всегда была человеком с причудами и довольно тяжёлым характером впридачу, отчего-то назвала мою мать своим именем с приставкой «младшая». Так никто в здравом уме сейчас не делает, знаете? Моя Ма, в свою очередь, назвала мою старшую сестру Ребеккой, в чём нет ничего плохого – отличное имя.

– Отличное, – подтверждает прислушивающийся к нему Стив.

– Но когда появился я, наверное, у неё что-то в голове перемкнуло. Бекс, никто почти не зовёт её Ребеккой, если только она не учудит чего, и Ма не придётся на неё орать, на тот момент было четыре года. Появился я, и Ма звала меня Джеймс, Джимми, Джим – как угодно. На первый взгляд ничего необычного, правда? Однако по какой-то сумасшедшей причине моим вторым именем стало Бьюкенен.

– Как пятнадцатый президент? Самый бестолковый президент в истории?

– Надо отдать вам должное, – хмыкает Баки, – не все о нём помнят.

– Зачем твоя Ма это сделала?

– Никто не знает, а если её спросить, она отвечает, что унесёт эту тайну с собой в могилу, но это не важно, вернёмся к истории. Бекс четыре, и у неё небольшие проблемы с речью, и она ходит к логопеду, где очень старается, но моё второе имя ей никак не даётся, она попросту не может его выговорить, что её жутко злит. И однажды в приступе детского гнева она выхватывает меня из люльки под полным первородного ужаса взглядом Ма, и возвещает, что отныне меня будут звать «Баки», потому что она так решила. Ма, конечно, рассмеялась, но Бекс была очень упорна, и в итоге имя прилипло.

– Ты, наверное, пересказывал эту историю столько раз, парень.

– Я не очень-то разговорчив обычно.

– Что же теперь изменилось?

– Почти ничего, – помрачнев, говорит Баки. – После того, как я потерял руку, ко мне во сне явился боженька и сказал: «Баки Барнс, если ты станешь общительнее и если продолжишь болтать с подозрительным незнакомцем, может статься, я сделаю так, чтобы твоя рука отросла обратно».

Стив бросает на него неуверенный взгляд.

– Я над вами издеваюсь, – выдыхает он. – Понимаете же?

– Как ты потерял руку? – интересуется Стив.

– Вопрос для десятой встречи.

– С чего ты взял, что она случится?

– Вы сами сказали, что часто захаживаете в клинику, а я проторчу здесь ещё месяц или около того.

– Тогда я запомню. Пожалуй, даже запишу, – заявляет Стив.

И он тянется к нагрудному карману рубашки, извлекая крохотный, с пол-ладони блокнот с обложкой неопределённого цвета, заложенный огрызком карандаша. Чёркает коротко на покрытой бисерными, округлыми буквами странице – Баки вытягивает шею, чтобы подглядеть, вполне осознавая, что это не совсем правильно, но не собираясь смирять любопытство.

– Если тебе так интересно, я написал: «Баки обещает рассказать, как он потерял руку, в нашу десятую встречу».

– У вас, что, нет смартфона? Существуют специальные приложения. Заметки. Напоминания.

– Мы с техникой не уживаемся. Я не очень осторожен, а всё такое хрупкое.

– У вас нет смартфона, – потрясённо выговаривает Баки. – Вы точно не сумасшедший, Стив? И не пришелец? Вы точно не вывалились из той китообразной срани прямо посреди Манхэттена, да так здесь и остались?

– Настолько же безумен, насколько безумны все вокруг, – отвечает Стив. – И кровь у меня тоже красная, впрочем, ты уже видел.

Мимо проходит медсестра Мэй со стопкой медицинских карт наперевес. Окинув тяжёлым взглядом их обоих, она спрашивает ядовито:

– Мистер Холли? Пойдёмте.

– До встречи, Баки Барнс, – с ухмылкой произносит Стив и, легко подскочив с сиденья, устремляясь за Мэй.

– Твою-то мать, – сквозь зубы бросает Баки.

* * *

Боженька не является ему во сне.

Картины, что кто-то прокручивает под его веками, беспорядочны, непоследовательны и были бы бессмысленны, если бы он не узнавал в каждой сцене себя, если бы не осознавал этого внутри сна, что с ним до сей поры приключалось всего пару раз.

Баки видит себя одетым в форму солдата времён Второй мировой. Он худ и бледен, с винтовкой наперевес он следует за кем-то высоким и светловолосым через заснеженный горный перевал. Человек из сна оборачивается к нему раз или два, но Баки не запоминает лица.

Он видит себя юным и радостным, похожим немного на себя теперешнего, с той лишь разницей, что обе его руки на месте, шагающим под бронзовым солнцем и ясным небом по деревянным мосткам незнакомой набережной с пиджаком в руках.

Он видит себя много старше и выше, шире в плечах. Суровее и измождённее его лицо, тяжелее тени под глазами, тоньше и злее прорезь рта. Его левая – не из плоти и кости, она из текучего, светлого металла: плотно прилегающие друг к другу пластины вздрагивают, открываясь, когда он двигает пальцами, сгибает локоть, а после – запястье, издают приглушённый лязг и мерное, механическое жужжание приходящих в действие сервоприводов. Во сне он будто царь Мидас, вот только всё, чего он касается, не обращается в золото, а, крошась, рассыпается во прах, слишком хрупкое против его пальцев.

Когда Баки открывает глаза, вокруг черно, за дверью палаты тихо как в гробу, электронные часы на тумбе рядом с кроватью показывают четыре часа утра. Его левому боку отчего-то мокро, и он, неловко дотянувшись до него правой рукой, с замиранием сердца касается пальцами мокрой простыни и подносит их, пахнущие солоно и остро, к лицу. Его правая ударяет тревожную кнопку куда быстрее, чем он успевает об этом подумать, и спустя несколько минут, что он проводит отчаянно потея, тяжело и часто дыша, боясь пошевелиться, в палате загорается свет. Слышны торопливые тяжёлые шаги, принадлежащие медсестре Мэй, с которой он раньше никогда не разговаривал.

Мэй бесцеремонно сдёргивает с него одеяло – теперь он видит пятна – её затянутые в перчатки руки бережно приподнимают его мокрую от крови культю в потяжелевших слоях бинта, и она хмурится и хмурится, качая головой, а её большие – стёкла толстые как бутылочные донышки – очки сползают на нос.

– Барнс, так? – спрашивает Мэй сухо.

Баки кивает, дёрнув головой так, что зубы стучат.

– Барнс, детка, ничего страшного не случилось. Возможно, во сне ты повредил один из швов. Погляди на меня?

Баки не хочет глядеть на Мэй, но всё же поднимает голову.

– Это поправимо. Здесь всего лишь треть пинты на мой экспертный взгляд. Чувствуешь головокружение? Может быть, слабость?

– Нет.

– Вот и славно. Постарайся не двигаться, и когда я говорю «не двигаться», я имею в виду «вообще не шевелиться», окей? Сейчас здесь будет врач.

– Окей, – отзывается он.

Док Дженни, которая, похоже, дежурила в педиатрии, и потому на ней форма с разноцветными, схематично изображёнными животными: жирафами и овцами, и зебрами, которые, все как на подбор, улыбаются, заспанная, взъерошенная – короткие светлые волосы топорщатся на затылке. Возможно, до сего момента её ночное дежурство было спокойным, может статься, ей даже удалось вздремнуть в комнате отдыха. Оглядев его внимательно, она всплёскивает руками.

От неё вряд ли укрывается, как предательски дрожит его нижняя губа, и как пальцы его правой сжимаются в кулак, разжимаются, сжимаются снова.

– Послушай-ка меня, – преувеличенно бодро выговаривает док, – сейчас мы отправимся в процедурную, и хирург, Олли, ты ведь помнишь Олли?

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

– Он был ассистирующим хирургом на одной из твоих финальных операций, малыш Барнс. Осмотрит тебя и, если потребуется, подлатает лучше всех. Это будет очень и очень быстро, почти вот так, – она щёлкает пальцами. – Сможешь идти? Если нет, то Мэй прикатит кресло. Мэй? Где тебя черти носят?

– Никакого кресла, – отрезает Баки.

– Что ж, никакого кресла. Поднимайся осторожно.

Ноги дрожат, он не может понять, отчего. От страха ли, от нервного напряжения, от бьющейся в голове непрерывно мысли: «Что-то пошло не так, что-то пошло не так. Что, если нужна будет повторная операция? Что, если нужно снова резать, что, если нужно отнять ещё плоти и ещё кости? Что если, что если?».

Баки выпрямляется всё же, всё же встаёт на ноги.

Тяжело опираясь на Дженни, с Мэй, вышагивающей слева, прижимающей плотный ком свежей марли к промокшей повязке, он бредёт по слабо освещённому коридору. Процедурная недалеко и уже готова, Олли – семи футов роста парень с грозным лицом, деловито снимает бинт, обнажая влажно блестящую, едва зарубцевавшуюся кожу, и Баки отворачивается, глядя куда угодно: на стену, на пол, на металлический стол, полный кювет с хирургическими инструментами и открытых банок с антисептиками, лишь бы не видеть своей покалеченной конечности. Олли ощупывает плоское, тупое окончание культи, где её пересекают несколько сходящихся швов, тянет и мнёт. Баки одновременно ощущает и не ощущает каждое прикосновение и нажатие, и натяжение – всё это не так болезненно в действительности, хоть на отдельных участках кожи повреждённые нервы гиперчувствительны; через глухое онемение и раздражающее покалывание ещё воспалённой кожи до него докатывается только давление да вес чужих рук и, может быть, предчувствие боли, которой не случается.

Док Дженни торчит с ним в процедурной. Стоя по правую сторону, цепко ловя его взгляд и болтая без остановки о том, что ей отчего-то хочется посетить кафетерий, и о том, стоит ли называть ночным бранчем приём пищи в половину пятого утра или всё же это очень ранний завтрак, и о том, не хочется ли Баки есть. Ему совершенно, однозначно не хочется, даже напротив, о чём он и заявляет, и Дженни понимающе качает головой. Олли, закончив безжалостно мять покрытую рубцами кожу, теперь очищенную от крови и многократно обработанную антисептиком, накладывает повязку, что куда туже предыдущей.

– Вот и всё, – заверяет он.

Отступление к палате печально, и процессия чуть поредела – только он и док. Баки покачивается, вытирает то и дело покрытый испариной лоб, а Дженни знай себе щебечет.

В палате его встречает свежее постельное бельё, белоснежное, ни пятнышка, на тумбе наполненный водой бумажный стакан и маленький пластиковый контейнер с незнакомыми кругляшами таблеток.

– Док? – спрашивает Баки, когда Дженни, придерживая под здоровое плечо, помогает ему опуститься на кровать. – Стоит мне уговаривать тебя не сообщать об этом инциденте Ма? И ни в коем случае не звонить ей. Не хочу, чтобы она примчалась завтра же и вся в слезах, как обычно.

Док Дженни глядит на него строго.

– Всё будет занесено в медицинскую карту, малыш Барнс, так что в конечном итоге миссис Барнс узнает рано или поздно. Ничего не обещаю.

Больше всего на свете Баки не хотелось бы, чтобы Ма снова плакала и чтобы он при этом выглядел распоследним идиотом, который, помимо того, что умудрился вляпаться в паршивую историю с инвалидностью, теперь не может даже выздороветь как следует.

Док кладёт маленькую, холодную ладонь ему на плечо, правое, однако он всё равно вздрагивает.

– Ничего ужасного не случилось. Олли уверен, что кровотечение всего лишь результат небольшого механического повреждения. Постарайся заснуть, Баки, а если не выйдет, прими таблетки. Это лёгкое седативное, от него не будет ни головокружения, ни тошноты. Только поспишь без сновидений.

Док оставляет его вскоре, выключив свет и мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

За окном разгорается рассвет, на часах – половина седьмого, и Баки больше не засыпает, так и не прикоснувшись к контейнеру с таблетками.

Лежать без движения, пялясь в потолок, невыносимо, и, когда приносят завтрак, есть ему не хочется. Всё, на что его хватает – некоторое время гонять паровые овощи по пластиковой тарелке, чтобы создать видимость взаимодействия с едой, и спрятать в тумбе две упаковки желе, ядовито-зелёного, по его мнению, пахнущего скорее моющим средством, нежели настоящим яблоком, но приятного на вкус.

К обеду он приводит себя в порядок, умывается лениво, чистит зубы, зачёсывает назад волосы мокрой пятернёй, разглядывая в зеркале шрам, который побледнел и стал куда менее заметен, и больше не позволит Бекс сесть на любимого конька сомнительных культурных отсылок. Он мрачно пялится на своё отражение, отмечая, что холодные тени под глазами стали глубже, и что он бледнее прежнего, и что здорово смахивает на мертвеца.

Желе отправляется в широкие карманы штанов, он отправляется к пожарной лестнице.

Холл забит, и поначалу Баки не находит ни одного свободного сиденья, таскаясь бессмысленно вдоль рядов, напустив на себя вид скучающий, а не тревожный. Место обнаруживается между женщиной с загипсованной по колено ногой, ожесточённо жующей жвачку и выдувающей бесцветные пузыри, и без конца записывающим голосовые сообщения занятого вида мужиком в деловом костюме, который мал ему как минимум на размер.

Усевшись, Баки замирает неподвижно, закрыв глаза и позволив шуму голосов, кашлю, чьей-то ругани и бесконечным трелям телефонов заполнить голову, сделав её потрясающе пустой. Он старается не возвращаться к тревожным мыслям о сомнительной, но существующей всё же возможности новой операции, и о том, что ночной инцидент с кровотечением может удлинить срок его пребывания в клинике ещё на неопределённый срок, и о том, что он всё ещё не пытался научиться завязывать шнурки одной рукой. Кто же, чёрт его дери, станет завязывать их за него? О том, что в марте, едва ему исполнилось семнадцать, Винни Старшая, поздравляя его с днём появления на свет, вскользь упомянула о пылящемся в мрачных лабиринтах её заваленного тщательно оберегаемым хламом гаража «Приусе», и о том, что ему пора бы научиться водить. Водят ли калеки машину? Он вспоминает визг тормозов злополучной ауди и запах подпаленных шин, думает о жирном и чёрном тормозном следе, что наверняка отпечатался на асфальте.

Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь захочет сесть за руль.

Спустя час молчаливой медитации посреди занятой своими внутренними процессами очереди, Баки понимает вдруг, что, едва раздаётся стук смыкающихся автоматических дверей главного входа, он машинально вскидывает голову, ожидая увидеть не слишком-то знакомую высокую фигуру Стива, его светловолосую голову, и, возможно, какого-то другого цвета рубашку. Он размышляет над природой их общения, которое, скорее, представляет собой не слишком осмысленный, почти бессодержательный диалог, обусловленный только критерием времени и места, почти вынужденный, но отчего-то очень занимающий его. Он думает о том, что у них не было договорённостей: ни дня, ни времени, и глупо было бы с его стороны надеяться, что каким-то чудесным образом Стив будет знать, что именно сейчас его изо всех сил дожидается едва знакомый сопляк, внутренне трясущийся от страха и отдавший бы руку на отсечение. О, нет. У него нет свободных рук для отсечения. Отдавший бы что-нибудь ещё за возможность отвлечься от осиной фабрики в голове.

Баки прикладывает руку ко лбу, проверяя себя на предмет повышения температуры тела, возможно, у него всё же развивается поздняя больничная инфекция и лихорадка подступает, затуманивая его разум и заставляя раздумывать над совершенно бессмысленной сранью.

Кто-то легко касается его правого плеча, и он поспешно оборачивается, но это всего лишь Мэй – её брови невозможно изогнуты в попытке передать, очевидно, смешанные эмоции – которая протягивает ему сложенный вчетверо бумажный листок.

Баки пялится на неё непонимающе.

– Мистер Барнс, – произносит Мэй, растягивая слоги, – как по-вашему, я похожа на почтового голубя?

– Ни капли.

– Тогда какого чёрта я ношу вам почту?

– Я не знаю, – помедлив отвечает он.

– Ваш недавний собеседник сегодня заглядывал.

Баки осторожно принимает листок из её рук.

– Спасибо? – полувопросительно отзывается он.

– Ещё бы, – хмыкает Мэй и, встряхнув копной кудрявых волос, уходит.

На листке – небольшое послание, написанное простым карандашом: округлые, уверенные буквы, слитная вязь. Баки вдруг задумывается о том, что, решись он написать кому-то от руки, выйдет у него нечто корявое.

Листок сообщает: _«Хэй, Баки Барнс, я пропустил третью встречу. Приключилось неотложное дело, и, более того, никто из нас не условился о времени, что, согласись, мешает успеху операции. Завтра в холле клиники, в 15:00, если, конечно, ты не будешь занят? С.Р.»_

Он перечитывает записку несколько раз, размышляя над тем, что Стив Заправский Лжец, превращающийся постепенно в Стива Очень Осторожно Выдающего Личную Информацию – о чём ему самому стоило бы задуматься – всё же сдержал обещание, пусть и не до конца.

Он просиживает в холле до вечера, задумчиво поглощая желе и тратя последние карманные деньги на сладкую дрянь из вендингового аппарата, от которой – он знает – у него разболится живот, прикидывая, какие ещё буквы должны цепляться за «Р».

* * *

– У меня сразу несколько предложений, – выпаливает Баки почти падая на жёлтое пластиковое сиденье.

После физиотерапии плечо ноет, и от него наверняка несёт, хотя плотная худи поверх насквозь вымокшей футболки должна как-то скрыть тот печальный факт, что он несколько часов истекал потом, пытаясь совладать с покалеченными мышцами левого плеча.

Стив ухмыляется в воротник кожаной куртки, широкой, основательно потрёпанной, придающей ему вид напускно-неряшливый.

День за пределами стен клиники влажен, дождлив, не по-майски холоден.

– Предложений?

– Вы глуховаты?

– Был когда-то на левое ухо.

– Сделали операцию?

– Что-то вроде того, малец.

– Стоп, – возвещает Баки, не позволяя диалоговому колесу катиться с горы дальше. – Первое: я прекращаю обращаться к вам на «вы», а вы. Ты. Ты, Стив, ни при каких обстоятельств не называешь меня «мальцом».

– Принято, пожалуй.

– Второе: ответы вопросом на вопрос запрещены.

– Ничего не могу обещать, – отвечает Стив и улыбается светло, спокойно.

Баки хмыкает, тянется машинально правой рукой к пустому рукаву.

Они молчат отчего-то, хотя ещё с утра его голова в предвкушении встречи и диалога была полна едких вопросов.

– Итак, – начинает он. – Записка, подпись. Фамилия начинается на «Р».

– Роджерс, – отвечает Стив. – И, нет, никакого отношения к своему именитому тёзке я не имею, и нет, мои родители не были сумасшедшими патриотами-милитаристами, и республиканцами не были тоже, это просто совпадение. Совпадения случаются время от времени, даже такие идиотские.

Баки открывает и закрывает рот.

– Ты меня наёбываешь, – произносит он. – Быть того не может.

В ответ Стив извлекает из кармана куртки потёртый бумажник и демонстрирует не походящие на подделку, поцарапанные, со сколотым углом водительские права с удивительно взъерошенной его фотографией, сделанной как будто не так давно: Стив на снимке и Стив у него перед глазами почти одинаковы. На пластиковой карточке значится: «Стивен Роджерс, 1988-й год рождения», а прочие детали Баки не слишком интересуют. Второе имя, естественно, отсутствует, и он лихорадочно пытается припомнить полные инициалы Капитана, которые обязан был когда-то видеть в учебнике истории.

– Я тебя убедил?

– Пожалуй, я перестану мысленно звать тебя мистером Лжецом.

– Вернёмся к важному. В нашу вторую встречу вид у тебя был несчастный, да и сегодня не лучше. Дела обстоят не очень?

Баки медлит.

Он так и не смог рассказать о «малом кровавом кошмаре» Бекс, потому как, сколь ни была бы прочна родственная связь, перепугавшись, она бы неизбежно проболталась. Или сделала бы это намеренно, подав как «предательство чести и братско-сестринского кодекса, но во благо», и тогда ему точно было не избежать протечки слёзонапорных башен Ма и её преждевременного приезда.

– С рукой непорядок, – поморщившись, роняет Баки. – Нельзя даже сказать, что непорядок, но вчера открылось кровотечение. Кажется, так бывает, во всяком случае так говорит док, но я испугался до усрачки, хотя не то чтобы я ссыкло, Стив. Потом ни черта не спал, и в голове у меня всё каталось что-то тяжёлое. Весь день просидел здесь, в холле, как заправский кретин. А сегодня после обеда восьмидесятилетний старик-физиотерапевт задал мне и моей убогой конечности такую трёпку, что в пору двинуть кони.

– Отчего не позвонил родным? – интересуется Стив.

Баки косится на него выразительно.

– А, – произносит Стив, – я понимаю. Не хотел их тревожить, так?

– Ма станет плакать, кому от этого лучше?

– Я много раз заставлял Ма плакать, когда был в твоём возрасте.

– Чем же?

– Хроническая астма. Несколько тяжёлых, сказавшихся на сердце, инфекций. Пневмония, от которой я едва не умер в возрасте двенадцати лет. Вдобавок район, где мы жили, был не из лучших, а я не умел держать рот на замке, и раз в пару недель кто-нибудь обязательно выколачивал из меня всё дерьмо в попытках научить уму-разуму. Ма латала меня на нашей крохотной кухне, и, хоть она никогда не плакала при мне, я всегда знал, какое лицо у неё делается, когда она на пороге слёз.

– Ты не похож на астматика. И на того, у кого проблемы с сердцем, не похож тоже.

– На всё требуется время.

– И что же, ты просто достаточно долго ждал, прежде чем всё не прошло, и ты не превратился в... – Баки запинается.

– Во что превратился? – хитро переспрашивает Стив.

– В здоровенного мужика, из которого, тем не менее, кто-то продолжает выколачивать всё дерьмо.

– Только иногда. И нет, я не ждал. Я пошёл в армию.

– Твою-то мать, – выдыхает Баки. – Ты ветеран? Господи боже, ты ведь наверняка был в Ираке? Мне ещё маловато лет было, когда вся каша заварилась, так что я только читал, не более.

По лицу Стива проходит болезненная судорога, оставшаяся бы незамеченной, если бы тараторящий так, будто в голове у него отказал какой-то из отвечающих за порционную выдачу чуши фильтр, всё ещё не заткнувшийся Баки не вглядывался так пристально.

– Да, малец.

Он пропускает «мальца» мимо ушей.

– Не бери голову. Здесь нет никакой достойной драматической киноленты истории, почти нет. Мне было двадцать четыре, когда я остался совсем один, – поясняет Стив.

Баки хочет переспросить, что произошло с матерью Стива и их крохотной кухней, и квартирой в плохом районе, но прикусывает язык.

– Время было подходящее, и я решил, почему бы и нет? Два тура. Я остался сравнительно цел, и времени с тех пор прошло немало, и нельзя сказать, что там со мной не случилось ничего хорошего, как бы странно это ни звучало. Пожалуй, только по проклятому холоду я скучать не стану.

– Холоду? – переспрашивает Баки

– По ночам температура в пустыне может падать до отрицательных значений, – выпаливает Стив.

Баки мысленно проклинает себя за подсознательное желание подловить его на лжи.

– И чем ты занят сейчас? С тех пор как вернулся?

– Много чем, – уклончиво отвечает Стив. – Ты только не смейся. Я художник-фрилансер, правда, никто не хочет покупать моих работ.

– Они так плохи?

– Не скажу, что совсем паршивы, но достаточно специфичны.

– Чем?

– Огромные абстрактные полотна.

– Не удивительно, что никто не хочет их покупать, – бормочет Баки, а когда Стив преувеличенно оскорблённо косится на него, добавляет. – Абстракции – для снобов, которые утверждают, что могут что-то разглядеть за чёртовыми пятнами. Кто угодно может наляпать пятен на полотно.

– Тогда поможешь мне как-нибудь, – криво улыбается Стив. – Поглядим, как у тебя выйдет «наляпать пятен на полотно».

– О, я буду хорош, – заявляет Баки. – Дай мне две-три банки краски, и Поллок удавится. Не веришь?

– Верю, – бросает Стив, – ещё как.

Отчего-то Баки это злит.

Как злит его задумчивая улыбка, мягкое постоянство его спокойствия, своевременные и умелые ответы на все вопросы, которые может породить его, Баки, голова, как злит случайно оброненная фраза о «помощи», которой никогда не случится, потому что Баки никогда не увидит полотен, даже если те существуют, никогда не возьмёт в руки кисть, в руку, чтоб её.

– Мне пора, – бросает он и резко поднимается с сиденья, покачнувшись, но удержав равновесие, замечая, что Стив не производит даже минимального движения, чтобы подхватить его в случае чего и чувствуя по этому поводу что-то похожее на благодарность. – Я устал до чёрта. Рука болит.

– О, конечно, – отзывается Стив. – Конечно, Бак, я не собирался держать тебя здесь больше положенного.

Баки оборачивается к нему.

– Бак? – переспрашивает он.

– Что? – таращится на него Стив. – Твоя Ма, при всём моём к ней заочном уважении, наградила тебя вместо второго имени чем-то несуразным, твоя сестра привела это недоразумение в божеский вид, а я довёл до совершенства. Три прекрасных звука. Лаконичность. И ведь я мог изобрести что-нибудь куда более ужасное, правда?

Баки моргает непонимающе.

– Джимми Би? – предлагает Стив.

– Господи, старик, ты болен.

– Пятая встреча, – невпопад напоминает Стив.

– Технически четвёртая, потому что третьей так и не произошло.

– Почему бы попыткам не быть засчитанными за успех?

– Чёрт с тобой, пятая.

– Ну же, Бак.

– Через два дня, – пораздумав, отвечает Баки, подсчитывая в голове, сколько осталось до неизбежного визита Ма и когда обещалась заглянуть Бекс. – В то же время, если ты не будешь занят своими безнадёжными абстрактными полотнами?

Стив, кивая, салютует ему, а он не находит ничего умнее, чем помахать неловко и, шаркая кедами, удалиться в сторону лифта – на подъём по лестнице у него сегодня не хватит сил.

* * *

Баки переживает приезд Ма на выходных, как переживают неизбежное стихийное бедствие, природный катаклизм, ведь у Винни Младшей и природных катаклизмов достаточно общих черт.

Она с порога заключает его в сокрушительные объятия, которые он встречает одновременно с лёгким раздражением и явным облегчением, крепко гладит по голове, творя что-то невообразимое с волосами, целует в лоб, оставляя следы тёмной помады, восклицая при этом, что он, скорее всего, совсем не ест, что он намного худее, чем неделю назад, и что ей так жаль, что ей так совестно, ведь она не может навещать его чаще из-за работы. Взъерошенный, стирающий пятна помады со лба, Баки отшучивается, замечая, что для каждого члена их маленькой, но гордой семьи, груз родственной любви так велик, что выносить его можно только один раз в неделю.

Винни Младшая отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник – тонко гремят серебряные браслеты на её руке.

Она отдаёт ему целую сумку чистой одежды и бесцеремонно роется в шкафу и прикроватной тумбе, собирая грязную, она допрашивает его с пристрастием средневекового палача о том, что нужно привезти из дома, и о том, нет ли у него жалоб на персонал клиники, потому что, если только, если только у него найдётся хоть одна – её тёмные глаза сверкают и мечут молнии заранее. Баки удаётся её успокоить, и остаток времени они проводят, болтая и поедая кассероле из контейнера. Винни Младшая, поправляя макияж, рассуждает о том, что всем им будут нужны охуительные каникулы после этой паршивой весны.

Она так и говорит: «охуительные каникулы».

– Ма, – кривится Баки, который прекрасно знает, что каникулы, которые они смогут позволить себе после оплаты его лечения, могут заключаться разве что в путешествии в Хобокен к Винни Старшей, где они втроём смогут посвятить целое лето археологическим раскопкам гаражного и чердачного хлама.

– Что, детка? – переспрашивает та, делая большие глаза, тараторя нещадно. – Думаешь, твоей Ма нельзя ругнуться время от времени? Так думаешь? Думаешь, Ма сдала и её можно списать со счетов?

Баки уже отвык от того, как быстро она говорит. Он смеётся, только сейчас с уколом стыда понимая, как скучал, утыкается лбом в её плечо, пока она всё пытается скормить ему остатки кассероле – он отказывается скорее из принципа, чем от нежелания – поняв вдруг, как явно от неё пахнет домом. После отъезда Ма он раскладывает чистые вещи на кровати и ложится лицом на отглаженные футболки, вдыхая знакомый запах кондиционера для белья, не менявшегося, кажется, с самого его детства, пахнущего сухим теплом и чем-то смутно сладким.

Бекс с ним не церемонится.

– Поднимай свою жалкую жопу, – заявляет она с порога, – мы отправляемся в будущее.

Будущим оказывается укромное место за парковкой, где Бекс, оглядываясь по сторонам, потому как до зоны для курения расстояние довольно-таки немалое, вытаскивает из кармана джинсовой куртки пачку сигарет. Баки получает свою первую за много недель дозу никотина, голова у него кружится, но не как от обезболивающего, а куда приятнее, и в ушах шумит, и он даже пошатывается, но Бекс подхватывает его под правый локоть.

– Ну что, мини-бро? – спрашивает она. – Чем порадуешь?

– Познакомился здесь кое с кем, – выдаёт Баки, прежде чем успевает как следует обдумать свои слова.

Бекс присвистывает.

– Прекрати, а, – просит Баки и вынужденно пересказывает о Стиве всё, что поддаётся логике, включая анекдотичное совпадение с именем и фамилией национальной иконы, военную карьеру в прошлом, карьеру не слишком удачливого художника-абстракциониста в настоящем.

– Господи, где ты откопал этого чувака? – смеётся Бекс, затягиваясь. – Ты ничего не выдумываешь? Может быть, от больничной тоски у тебя крыша поехала, и этот Стив тебе привиделся?

Баки пихает её локтем под рёбра.

Уже после отъезда она присылает ему полное подспудного беспокойства голосовое сообщение, касающееся его нового пристрастия к заведению сомнительных знакомств, а он отшучивается, но запоминает каждое слово.

На следующий день Стив не успевает в назначенный срок. Опоздав на целый час, он принимается извиняться сбивчиво. Баки, пропуская извинения мимо ушей, задумчиво отмечает, что волосы у него мокрые, несмотря на то, что тянувшиеся целую неделю весенние дожди закончились, на левом виске – ссадина, а костяшки пальцев сбиты, и что пахнет от него, когда он наклоняется, чтобы показать ему набросок в маленьком блокноте, отчего-то кровью и чем-то свежим, холодным, как напитанный влагой утренний воздух по весне. Баки разглядывает набросок, с которого на него смотрит одноглазо, свесив язык, улыбающийся пёс.

Морда у пса совершенно дурацкая, такая дурацкая, что он сам невольно улыбается, позабыв о напускной серьёзности, которая, как ему кажется, при общении со Стивом необходима.

– У тебя есть собака?

– Нет, у моего приятеля, можно сказать, бывшего боевого товарища, есть собака. Он иногда забрасывает Лаки ко мне, если ему случится вдруг срочно уехать из города. Лаки – самое безмозглое существо на планете, покрывающее каждую поверхность в моей квартире толстым слоем шерсти, и мой лучший друг на данный момент.

– Что приключилось с его глазом?

– Его хозяину, знатному распиздяю, он таким достался. Клинтон его любит.

– Клинтон, господи, не повезло же парню.

– Можно и так сказать, – усмехается Стив. – Давай-ка, Бак, как ты пережил выходные и приезд Ма?

Баки вкладывает в свой рассказ всё тепло, всю силу и всю свою тихую ярость. Он говорит о молчаливой и осторожной, слишком осторожной, наводящей всё же на мысли о «бархатных перчатках», которые необходимы для взаимодействия с чем-то хрупким, что рассыпется от слабого дуновения ветерка, поддержке Бекс, о боевом задоре Ма, которая, если не плачет, то выбирает позицию отрицания очевидного, стараясь убедить и его, и себя саму заодно в том, что ничего, в сущности, не изменилось и не изменится, и когда Баки покинет клинику, все они заживут как прежде.

– Это до безумия злит, – выдаёт он под конец.

Стив машет рукой, мол, продолжай.

– Они обе хотят как лучше, из кожи вон лезут, а я, каждый раз поправляя Бекс, когда она называет культю «эта херовина» или «штука», или «твоя левая», которой у меня, кстати, нет, и пора бы уже запомнить, что этот кусок плечевой кости не считается, я злюсь, злюсь так сильно, а я вроде как не должен. Не должен себе позволять даже думать об этом, но у меня не выходит.

Стив улыбается ему, показывая ряд белых, ровных до неприличия зубов.

– Чего? – спрашивает Баки.

– Ты описываешь меня в твоём возрасте, только и всего.

– Не нужно этой натужной мудрости, а? «Я был на твоём месте, малец».

– Но я был на твоём месте, малец.

– Мы договорились насчёт «мальца», Стив.

– Виноват.

– Теперь я просто обязан применить к тебе штрафные санкции.

– Какие, например?

– Два шоколадных батончика из вендингового аппарата. Два, не меньше.

Баки получает свои батончики, уничтожает их быстро и технично, поначалу совсем не собираясь делиться. Стив упорно не смотрит на него, пока он ест и, смилостивившись, Баки всё же предлагает ему последний кусок, чуть подтаявший, липкий.

– Не люблю шоколад, – отказывается Стив. – Тот, что бывал в сухпайках, ты был просто вынужден есть, потому что сахар необходим и потому что всё остальное ты уже проглотил, ничего не почувствовав. Эта обволакивающая сладость на языке, которая не исчезает, даже если выпить целую флягу воды. Нет, я не люблю шоколад.

– Что ещё ты не любишь? – живо интересуется Баки, облизываясь.

Стив надолго задумывается, будто раньше ему никогда не приходилось отвечать на подобного рода вопросы, и начинает перечислять.

Выясняется, что он не любит холод и собственную квартиру по ночам, потому что его мучает бессонница, невыносимая в ватной тишине спящего квартала; не любит, когда люди тащатся по беговой дорожке в парке, едва шевелясь; технику сложнее кофеварки, хрупкие боксёрские груши, засранцев и наглецов, и хамство, и слишком сладкие сухие завтраки, и слишком сладкое всё, и тот факт, что с бананами что-то не так (в его детстве они были совсем другими на вкус), и тот факт, что всем вокруг по какой-то причине нужно покупать и потреблять больше, чем необходимо, и современную музыку, и новостные каналы, и...

– Стив? – прерывает его Баки.

– Что?

– Ты такой старпёр.

Стив глядит на него задумчиво, и его рука тянется к макушке Баки, отчего тот замирает неуверенно, как дикое животное в свете фар автомобиля в ночи, но Стив только легко касается его взъерошенных волос, точно смахивает невидимую пылинку.

– Уважай старших, Бак, – заявляет он менторским тоном, отчего Баки почти пополам сгибается от смеха.

Они просиживают в холле почти до вечера.

На этот раз Стив начинает собираться первым, бросив короткий взгляд на механические часы на запястье и демонстративно взявшись за голову под сдержанные смешки Баки, у которого спина затекла настолько, что он не сразу может подняться с проклятого сиденья и приходится опираться на поручень правой рукой. Они договариваются встретиться через день в то же самое время, Стив машет ему на прощание и скрывается за автоматическими дверями.

Баки, чертыхаясь, бредёт к пожарной лестнице, чувствуя в себе ту загадочную силу, что необходима для маленьких ежедневных свершений, и, возможно, ему только кажется, но лестничные пролёты будто стали короче.

Его скука легчает, и тягостные мысли становятся тем светлее, чем больше его пустого времени посвящено болтовне со Стивом, и чем меньше болит искалеченная рука, и чем успешнее он на сеансах физиотерапии – старик Симмонс даже хвалит его однажды, только однажды, – и чем глубже его сон по ночам.

На шестую встречу Стив снова опаздывает, но Баки это не заботит и не злит, и он улыбается ему, взъерошенному и взмокшему, дышащему так тяжело, будто ему пришлось пробежать пару кварталов, пахнущему отчего-то дымом, легко. В тот день они обсуждают кинематограф 30-х и 40-ых, о котором он не знает ровным счётом ни черта, в тот день Стив показывает ему короткую заметку в бумажной газете, где говорится о выставке местных художников в общественном центре Куинса, и зернистую фотографию огромного, в полный человеческий рост полотна со смутными разводами на нём, и пару строк о некоем «уроженце Бруклина, ныне проживающем в Куинсе, подающим надежды молодом авторе».

На седьмую встречу лицо Стива вновь носит следы насилия – светлеющие гематомы и рассечённая губа, – и Баки сразу же вворачивает давно искавшую выхода ремарку о «бойцовском клубе». Стив только косится на него непонимающе, и ему приходится объяснять, и приходится даже употребить слово «постмодернизм», ставящее Стива в тупик.

– То есть, Бак, ты утверждаешь, что эта книга о людях, которым было настолько нечем заняться, что свободное время они посвящали тому, что в кровь разбивали друг другу рожи?

– Это очень общо, но, пожалуй, что так, – подтверждает Баки.

– Какая срань, – печально изрекает Стив. – Я не стану это читать. И слышать не хочу о постмодернизме. Иисусе, какая же срань.

На восьмую – за два дня до этого Баки решает опуститься до жалоб на больничную еду – Стив появляется в холле с тремя завёрнутыми в фольгу буррито.

Медсестра Мэй с руганью выставляет их за порог, и они тащатся к парковке, где, сидя под набирающим силу солнцем, поглощают буррито молча и торопливо. Стив, совсем не напрягаясь, съедает два целиком, пока Баки глядит на него одновременно завистливо и осуждающе, дыша тяжело и размышляя о неизбежно последующей за этой гастрономической эскападой смерти на толчке.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив, чьё лицо вымазано томатным соусом – несколько ярких пятнышек на носу. – Я много ем.

Баки запускает в него скомканной салфеткой.

Они так и не возвращаются в клинику, оставшись наблюдать за машинами, переговариваясь лениво, разделяя сытое оцепенение.

На девятую встречу Баки опаздывает сам, когда задерживается в радиологии для планового рентгена. Он тревожно вглядывается в лицо рентгенолога, вертящего снимок на свету так и эдак, и на этот раз вид у того куда менее хмурый, что вселяет в Баки некоторую надежду.

Стив ждёт его в холле, что-то черкая в блокноте, и «что-то» при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается его до безумия детальным портретом, сделанным обычной шариковой ручкой. Баки, полный восторга, требует страницу себе, а Стив отказывается вырывать листок, объясняя тем, что это всего лишь набросок, ничего серьёзного, и он может лучше, куда лучше, ему для этого потребуется только чуть больше времени, лист другого размера и непосредственное нахождение Баки поблизости. Баки, разглядывая нитку шрама на своём лбу, росчерк другого, – разбивающего надвое бровь, вихры над макушкой, чьи изгибы предельно точны, с удивлением отмечает, какая цепкая у Стива память, а тот бормочет в ответ что-то о лёгком эйдетизме.

Стив поит его невыносимо горьким и столь же невыносимо крепким кофе из походного термоса, улыбаясь, когда он морщится страдальчески, и припоминает вдруг связанную с кофе историю.

– Я не могу ничего рассказать о месте и времени, – объясняет он, – может статься, это всё ещё военная тайна.

Баки бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд.

– Допустим, это не важно, – фыркнув, соглашается он.

– Представь только холодную и чёрную – ни одной даже самой завалящей звезды – ночь под открытым небом. На земле – отряд из шести усталых, грязных и смердящих как сама смерть человек. Огня развести нельзя, но этим шестерым так холодно, что уже всё равно, и потому они пытаются сварить кофе в котелке на маленькой походной печи, света от которой не больше, чем от зажжённой сигареты.

Напряженно прислушивающийся Баки пододвигается ближе, только что не открывая рот.

– И всё бы ничего, – продолжает Стив, чьи льдисто-голубые глаза, когда он принимается говорить о прошлом, делаются ещё холоднее – синева поглощает тёплые, зеленоватые прожилки на радужке без следа, – но едва у этих шестерых что-то получается, и кроме грязи и вони в воздухе становится возможно уловить кофейную горечь, начинается артобстрел. Артобстрел, Бак, штука неприятная.

Баки кивает.

– Земля дрожит, горит, разлетается, и стоит жуткий грохот. Нужно одновременно оставаться на месте и при этом двигаться, потому как ты не знаешь, куда попадёт снаряд, а если он попадёт, – Стив разводит руками. – Итак, пока мы пытаемся стать как можно меньше, как можно менее заметными, вжимаясь в землю, пока закрываем глаза и считаем секунды передышки, а Джим, наш медик, молится вслух, пока, в общем, всё гремит, и мы вдоволь наедаемся песка – после только что из ушей не вытряхиваешь – огонь вдруг прекращается. Когда гарь и дым рассеиваются, выясняется, что мой капрал, Тим, решил использовать полный горячего кофе котелок вместо каски, которой на тот момент не оказалось у него на голове. Обварил себе всю шею. На кой чёрт я тебе это рассказываю, ты не знаешь, Бак?

– Потому что хочешь рассказать? – тихо отзывается Баки. – Что с ним потом случилось, с капралом Тимом? Он вернулся домой?

– О, с ним всё было в полном порядке, – сглотнув тяжело, отвечает Стив. – Перестань так глядеть на меня, это нервирует.

– Как?

– Вот так.

– Ничего не объясняет.

– Как будто из-за того, что я только что припомнил военную историю далёких лет, ты теперь относишься ко мне иначе.

Баки медленно поднимает правую руку с отставленным средним пальцем, и Стив хохочет коротко, нервно.

– Ты ведь не относишься ко мне иначе из-за этого? – интересуется Баки, кивая на своё левое плечо.

– Нет.

– Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, старикан, – закачивает он.

Когда, предварительно условившись о следующей встрече, важной, хотя никто из них не вспоминает об этом, они уже было собираются расходиться, Стив, коротко глянув на его выскользнувшие из кед без шнурков ноги, приседает и спокойно, мимоходом, словно он делает так каждый божий день, взяв в обе руки его правую ступню, поправляет кед, надавливая на пятку, чтобы он сел как следует, и подтягивая стоптанный задник. Он проделывает то же самое с левой ногой, пока Баки осоловело глядит на него сверху вниз, отчего-то перестав слышать привычный холлу шум: никто не кричит о перепутанных документах на выписку, не трезвонит телефон, затих телевизор под потолком. Стив хлопает по подошве левого кеда, чтобы тот сел поглубже, выпрямляется, глядя на Баки мягко, чуть устало.

– До послезавтра, Бак, – выдаёт он.

– Ага, – отвечает Баки, коротко глянув на него.

Когда Стив скрывается за дверями, он подскакивает с сиденья так быстро, будто оно способно подпалить ему задницу.

– Ага, – повторяет он себе под нос, когда давящую на уши, непрошенную тишину прорезает трель телефона на сестринском посту.

* * *

Баки какое-то время представлял десятую встречу неким откровением, своего рода катарсисом. Представлял, как в назначенный день спустится по лестнице, едва касаясь правой рукой перил, как уверенно прошагает к жёлтому пластиковому сиденью, бросив Стиву на колени заранее подготовленную упаковку яблочного желе, усядется и станет рассказывать.

В назначенный день, как с ним часто происходит на протяжении семнадцати с небольшим лет, всё идёт по пизде. Накануне он не спит целую ночь, внезапно осознав, что всё повествование сведётся к фразе: «Обдолбанный водитель врезался в автобусную остановку. Двое погибли, а я лишился руки», – и за пределами этого сказать ему будет больше нечего. Вскоре окажется, что это только половина его ебучей проблемы – Стив не появится в холле клиники ни через час, ни через два, ни даже через три, и Баки даже предпримет отчаянную попытку допросить медсестру Мэй, даже две отчаянные попытки, но та только взглянет на него изучающе, переспросив, всё ли у него в порядке с ушами, она ведь только что ему объяснила, что нет, никто, в особенности «Бадди Холли» не оставлял для него посланий.

Баки чувствует себя обманутым, конечно. И идиотом. Он чувствует себя обманутым идиотом, который снова сидит в холле в одиночестве, и сраное желе, верно, проклято – они со Стивом не могут присутствовать в его жизни одновременно.

Из холла он отправляется в унылое путешествие к парковке, где крутится у курилки в надежде стрельнуть сигарету, что ему со временем удаётся всё же. Баки размышляет над тем, чтобы записать для Бекс голосовое сообщение, которое будет содержать что-то вроде: _«Человек, к которому я выработал сомнительную привязанность, но который мне совершенно ничем не обязан, внезапно решил, что совершенно мне ничем не обязан и не явился в назначенный день в назначенный час. Теперь мне горестно, дорогая сестра»._

Сигарета, отданная тоскливо оглядевшей его с головы до ног женщиной в годах, на вкус как дерьмо, и день приобретает такой же дерьмовый оттенок, впрочем, ровно до того момента, как он замечает шагающего через парковку с рюкзаком наперевес Стива, держащегося за правый бок.

По пятам за ним следует невысокая темнокожая женщина в синей медицинской форме, которую Баки, кажется, встречал раз или два и чья фамилия, предположительно, Уилсон. Док Уилсон Стивом явно недовольна. Её лицо гневно искажено, и она потрясает маленькими кулаками в воздухе, выплёвывая ругательства.

– Это был последний раз, Роджерс, последний ёбаный раз! – док Уилсон хватает Стива за рукав куртки и дёргает на себя, что в свете соотношения их роста и размеров выглядит смехотворно.

– Делай что хочешь, но не приходи сюда больше. И не смей _ему_ звонить, а он чтобы не смел потом звонить мне, как это обычно происходит. Больше не сработает, с меня хватит, – громко добавляет она.

И, обогнув скорбно глядящего на неё Стива, отправляется с парковки прочь – спина напряжена, плечи вздрагивают.

Стив всё глядит ей вслед, взгляд его скользит мимо замершего с недонесённой до рта сигаретой Баки, останавливается, возвращается к нему, и он неловко машет рукой, левой, а значит, и правда бережёт бок. Баки сплёвывает себе под ноги и избавляется от окурка, и принимается неторопливо шагать по направлению к Стиву, прокручивая в голове только что разыгравшуюся сцену и размышляя над тем, с чего бы начать разговор.

Едва они оказываются лицом к лицу, Стив выпаливает:

– Мне чертовски, чертовски жаль, я опоздал, я виноват, но кое-что стряслось.

– Почему док Уилсон костерила тебя на чём свет стоит? – спрашивает Баки, даже не прислушиваясь к его словам, а Стив, когда он произносит «док Уилсон», кривится, как если бы у него зубы вдруг разболелись.

– Это долгая история. Когда-нибудь я её поведаю. Бак, я виноват, я не должен был опаздывать. Вряд ли тебя это утешит, но когда я в прошлый раз опоздал на встречу, время исчислялось годами.

Баки пожимает плечами неопределённо.

– Теперь я знаю, почему от тебя иногда пахнет табачным дымом, – добавляет Стив.

– Как-то нехорошо прозвучало. На кой чёрт ты меня обнюхивал?

– У меня очень чувствительное обоняние.

– Что с тобой опять стряслось?

– Производственная травма, – поморщившись снова и погладив себя по правому боку отзывается Стив. – Не о чем беспокоиться. К тому же сегодня твоя очередь рассказывать. Десятая встреча, Бак.

Баки хмыкает.

– Ты обещал, – напоминает Стив.

– Обещал, – соглашается он.

Они молча бредут к главному входу, и холл к вечеру тише, заметно свободнее. Баки, скорее всего, только кажется, что Мэй бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд поверх очков, когда они со Стивом располагаются на чёртовых сиденьях.

Вспомнив о желе, он извлекает из карманов поочерёдно обе упаковки, бросает Стиву одну. Тот ловит, почти на лету сдёргивает плёночную крышку, вытряхивая желе в рот.

– Не ел с самого утра, – жуя, объясняет Стив. – Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и руки начнут дрожать. Со мной так бывает.

Баки, ещё размышляющий над тем, стоит ли на него злиться и, тем более, как-то эту злость выражать, вовсе бросает думать, наблюдая за ним, довольно жующим, с вымазанной зелёным бородой, что одновременно отвратительно и трогательно.

– Возьми второе, – предлагает Баки. – У меня аппетит пропал.

Стив выхватывает вторую пачку у него из руки, пальцы, коротко касающиеся его, нестерпимо горячие.

– Я тебя слушаю, Бак, – заявляет он серьёзно.

– Рассказ выйдет коротким, – Баки принимается трепать манжету пустого рукава. – Два месяца назад я попал в аварию. Стоя на автобусной остановке, дожидаясь, как ты можешь догадаться, автобуса. Не кретин ли? Автобус, кстати, был совершенно ни при чём, а вот объёбаный водитель другого автомобиля – был.

Стив напряжённо кивает.

– Это всё, – Баки разводит руками. – Меня быстро доставили в клинику, почти сразу прооперировали – плохо помню всё, что касается операции и подготовки к ней. Закрытая черепно-мозговая травма, знаешь ли. Хирурги сотворили что-то невообразимое с моей конечностью, пытаясь реконструировать кости, но затея была обречена на провал.

Стив кивает ещё раз.

– Однажды пришёл в себя и понял вдруг, что около моей кровати куча народу столпилась: мой док, хирурги, которых толком не знал, Ма приехала и Ребекка тоже. Сразу стало ясно, что что-то неладно. Тогда-то мне и сообщили, что восстановить функцию левой руки не выйдет. Что повреждения слишком велики. Что, откажись я от повторной операции, меня ждёт жизнь на обезболивающем и тому подобное трагическое дерьмо. И я сказал, конечно, давайте, отнимите мне руку. Вернее, не совсем так. Я тогда мог только мямлить что-то несуразное. И кивать, кажется. Ма подписала согласие. Бекс пошутила шёпотом, чтобы только я слышал. Пожалуй, на этом всё, – выдохнув, заканчивает он.

Стив тянется к нему и осторожно выдёргивает манжету левого рукава из его крепко сжатых пальцев.

– Что стало с водителем? – интересуется он.

– Отправился за решётку, – кратко отвечает Баки. – Наверняка сучара цел и невредим, только отлежался лицом в подушке безопасности. Ни черта об этом не знаю.

Стив молчит задумчиво, всё ещё держась за рукав его худи.

Когда он раскрывает рот, Баки выпаливает:

– Только не говори чего-то в духе: «Ты остался жив, и это самое главное».

– Это самое главное, Бак.

– Ты как моя Ма, Стив, как моя сестра, ты точно такой же, – с нажимом выговаривает Баки.

– И твоя Ма, и сестра, малец, всего лишь рады, что им не пришлось подыскивать тебе гроб. Хорошо ведь, когда удаётся обойтись без гробов, Бак. И теперь, кстати, тебе уготовано великое будущее.

– Какое?

– Ты снабжаешь меня желе.

– Я польщён, – сухо отзывает Баки.

Стив выпускает край рукава и легко шлёпает его по правой руке, когда он машинально тянется к измятой ткани.

– Послушай-ка меня, – посерьёзнев и помрачнев, произносит Стив, снова глядящий куда-то в прошлое похолодевшими глазами. – Не собираюсь рассказывать, что достаточно насмотрелся на мертвецов, ты ведь не дурак, и так догадываешься. Я видел разное и слышал разное, но никогда не верил тем, кто говорит, что бывают ситуации, в которых смерть лучше. Лучше бесчестья, лучше увечья, лучше ежечасной боли. И Бак, я достаточно хорошо помню, как это, когда не ты владелец собственному телу, когда им владеет болезнь. Но даже если так случилось, то пусть так и будет, и пусть ты проигрываешь болезни, пусть теряешь позиции день за днём, час за часом, ты всё ещё живёшь и стоишь на ногах. За пределами этого, пожалуй, не важно уже ничего.

Стив замолкает, встряхнув головой.

– Воодушевляюще, – отмечает Баки.

– Когда-то я был мастером воодушевляющих речей.

– А что потом случилось?

– Мастерство всё вышло.

Баки размышляет над тем, имеют ли слова Стива отношение к его военному прошлому, отряду, пятерых из которого он упоминает изредка, вскользь, явно стараясь, чтобы Баки не слишком запоминал имена.

Он снова хочет спросить, что случилось между Стивом и доком Уилсон на парковке, но не решается.

– Я рассказал свою историю, – вместо этого говорит он. – Может быть, пришло время тебе рассказать свою?

Лицо Стива ощутимо мертвеет.

– Если я тебя попрошу кое о чём, а, Бак? – спрашивает он очень и очень тихо.

– Хорошо.

– Ты ведь догадываешься, что я тебе привираю порой?

– Даже если бы мне хотелось тебя разубедить, старикан, всё равно бы не вышло.

– Умница, Бак, ты умница. Пообещай мне кое-что, ладно? Не думай слишком сильно, не копай, не ищи в моих словах ничего. Продержись до того момента, когда я сам смогу всё тебе объяснить, и я клянусь, чем хочешь клянусь, что это будет стоить того. Я пойму, конечно, если ты откажешься.

– Не откажусь, – торопливо выпаливает Баки.

Стив глядит на него тепло, привычно, как он мог упустить тот момент, когда это сделалось привычным, и он чувствует, как голове становится легко.

– Храни свои тайны, старикан, – добавляет он ворчливо.

– Спасибо, малец, – улыбаясь неловко, отвечает Стив.

Остаток вечера они болтают свободно, о том и о сём, Баки заставляет себя не наблюдать слишком пристально за тем, как Стив то и дело меняет положение, чтобы не нагружать правый бок, как он опирается тяжело на спинку пластикового сиденья, ненадолго обмякая, будто стараясь перенести вес. Как его левая рука ощупывает светлую футболку, и когда она прижимается к боку, Баки кажется, что под тканью он может различить очертания марлевой повязки. Он не спрашивает.

Они просиживают в холле, пока не начинает темнеть, и Баки принимается подгонять Стива, неловко шутя об усталости, о собственной превратившейся в блин заднице, о том, что Стиву, как человеку в возрасте, нужен стакан тёплого молока и как минимум девять часов здорового сна, и о том, что ему надоело болтать, хотя это ложь, и он просидел бы до самого утра. Они уславливаются о следующей встрече, Стив, помедлив, передаёт ему клочок бумаги, на котором уверенным, округлым почерком выведен адрес электронной почты. Как Стив объясняет – на тот случай, если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так. Баки демонстративно закатывает глаза.

Он поднимается к палате по лестнице, не держась за перила. Шаги его лёгкие и уверенные.

* * *

Он полагал, что выписка – это нечто большое и грандиозное, символизирующее однозначное восстановление, если не выздоровление, но всё получается скомканно, сумбурно.

Одним из ничем не примечательных дней в середине июня, ближе к вечеру, когда старик Симмонс на сеансе физиотерапии снова гоняет его до седьмого пота и когда по возвращении в палату он удивлённо отмечает, что его лицу в зеркале вернулся здоровый оттенок, и когда Бекс, чья крыша во время усиленной подготовки к экзаменам принимается протекать ещё сильнее, чем обычно, потому как она принимается с пугающим, граничащим с обсессией интересом следить за карьерой то и дело мелькающего в репортажах на ТВ безымянного уличного мстителя в синем, присылает ему очередное любительское видео его участием, сопровождаемое чьими-то головоломными конспиративными теориями, док Дженни, которой, судя по довольному виду и безупречной укладке, удалось отоспаться, посещает его скорбную обитель.

– С завтрашнего дня, малыш Барнс, ты свободный человек, – заявляет она, пока Баки пытается стянуть с головы пропитанную потом худи. – Какое-то время станешь наведываться на перевязки, и твоё еженедельное рандеву с мистером Симмонсом никто не отменял, но в остальном, птаха, пора бы тебе упорхнуть на волю, расправив крыло.

Баки почти сразу звонит Ма, и она ожидаемо принимается плакать, как уверяет, всхлипывая шумно, от счастья, и Бекс вопит на заднем плане что-то о праздничной пицце и шести банках пива на каждого, после чего её голос затихает – очевидно, Винни Младшая выставляет её из комнаты прочь. Баки полночи собирает вещи, а после, медленно, зло, постоянно опечатываясь, набирает на телефоне развёрнутое письмо Стиву, переписка с которым до этого походила на обмен краткими сообщениями с указаниями дат и времени, подтверждениями, внезапными корректировками и отменами.

Баки давно перестал вести счёт встречам.

Он засыпает под утро, в тот час, когда в коридоре за дверями палаты не слышно ничьих шагов, и его будит звонок Ма, которая уже полчаса как торчит в клинике вместе с Бекс, подписывая документы на выписку. В холле, среди привычной суеты, Баки коротко прощается с доком Дженни и с каждым врачом и медсестрой, чьё лицо кажется знакомым, и после все они едва помещаются в такси, забив багажник вещами. В машине душно и пахнет так, как будто что-то небольшое умудрилось подохнуть за обшивкой салона, сидящая на переднем сидении Бекс без конца треплется с водителем, Винни Младшая, после того, как он пристёгивается, проверяет ремень безопасности, и в ответ он смеётся тяжело и хрипло.

Спустя полчаса передвижения по пробкам ползком Баки – дома, посреди их с Бекс общей комнаты, где разделительной полосой служит разбросанная по полу одежда и сваленные безобразными кучами её конспекты и учебники. На другой половине – его идеально убранная кровать, ряды полных книг и комиксов полок, заброшенный давным-давно и теперь вряд ли доступный скейтборд, велосипедные запчасти, гитара, к которой он почти пророчески охладел за несколько месяцев до того, как возможность играть для него исчезла.

Бекс и Ма, пока он обходит комнату, бросив на кровать рюкзак, таскаются за ним по пятам как привязанные, болтают, перебивая друг друга, и спустя всего полчаса пребывания дома Баки со стыдом понимает, что ожидание возвращения оказывается куда лучше него самого, и что он устал, и не хочет ни черта праздновать, а он хочет спать, и чтобы стало тихо.

– Немного устал, – выговаривает он вслух.

– Конечно, мини-бро, – осекается Бекс. – Нам с Ма достанется всё пиво. И пицца. Выспишься как следует, придёшь в себя, поутру тебя будут ждать лучшие объедки.

Они оставляют его в комнате, закрывают дверь, чтобы он мог отдохнуть в тишине, но он, вместо того чтобы спать, проверяет раз за разом почту, без конца обновляя приложение, и, наконец, видит иконку – нераспакованный почтовый конверт. В письме от Стива значится: _«С возвращением домой, Бак»_. Он улыбается тихо и сам не замечает, как засыпает, зажав телефон в правой руке.

Всю следующую неделю Баки чувствует себя не на месте.

Квартира, привычные ему вещи – всё далёкое, полузабытое, точно он отсутствовал дома не каких-то несколько месяцев, а долгие годы, и он вдруг обнаруживает себя на обочине бытийных процессов семейства Барнсов, хотя в том никто не виноват. Ни Ма, ни Бекс не виноваты в том, что он был лишён возможности завершить учёбу, и теперь закончит старшую школу на год позже. В своём событийном лимбе он каждый день наблюдает за утренними сборами Ма, лёгкими мазками наносящей помаду, одёргивающей деловой костюм и требующей подать ей сумку, а после, чтобы он, зевая, притащился к двери для прощального поцелуя в лоб. Баки становится единственным свидетелем экзаменационной фрустрации Бекс, которая покидает своё логово из тряпок и кофейных стаканов только для похода на работу или чтобы с отсутствующим лицом прошлёпать к холодильнику, может быть, порадовать его новой порцией чуши о своём любимом уличном супергерое, который на какое-то время пропал с медийных радаров. Баки пробует читать, Баки пробует проводить целые дни на затёртом диване перед телевизором, Баки пробует заняться учёбой, но его потуги беззубы и тщетны.

Хуже всего, что теперь кому-то – или Винни Младшей, или Бекс – приходится бинтовать культю, если повязка из эластичного бинта вдруг сползает, а до назначенного дня перевязки в клинике времени ещё полно.

Одним утром, сидя на бортике ванной, когда Ма медленно и осторожно стягивает бандаж, всякий раз вздрагивая ответно, если он дёргается – не оттого, что она причиняет ему боль, а от контакта той части тела, которую он больше не ощущает частью тела, а только чем-то чужеродным, с её руками. Он явно пугает её – тонкие морщины на её лбу, плотно сжатые губы, сведённое как от боли лицо. Винни Младшая чересчур сильно натягивает эластичный бинт, и Баки снова дёргается, подавшись вперёд, так, что они сталкиваются лбами.

– Чёрт, – шипит он сквозь зубы. – Не так сильно, Ма.

И дело здесь не в её неумелых руках, больше привыкших к клавишам ноутбука, нежели к перевязкам, а в том, что его собственный страх, помноженный на её, в сумме не даёт ничего хорошего.

Бекс отказывается помогать ему с перевязкой, честно признавшись, что боится.

– Ты только не надумай себе чего, квадратная твоя башка, – объясняет она за завтраком, задумчиво переводя взгляд между ним, хмурым и лохматым, и тарелкой с хлопьями, где не хватает молока. – Я боюсь не того, что увижу, я боюсь причинить тебе лишнюю боль. Ты и так настрадался. Потому возьми полтинник от сестринских щедрот и съезди в клинику на такси.

Баки, конечно, соглашается.

Перед его первой самостоятельной поездкой Ма напутствует его так, будто ему предстоит отправиться в эпическое путешествие к огнедышащей горе, а не преодолеть пяток кварталов на машине, туда и обратно. Она звонит ему каждые двадцать минут, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, до безумия его доводя вопросами о том, не сделалось ли ему плохо в такси, был ли таксист вежлив, и прочим, прочим, отчего у него начинает гудеть голова.

В день, когда Стив, который на несколько недель покидал Нью-Йорк, конечно, не объясняя, отчего, зачем и с какой целью, возвращается и пишет ему с предложением встретиться у метро, Баки готов сбежать из квартиры с самого утра. Он расталкивает Бекс, у которой выдалась экзаменационная передышка и она спит без задних ног, не двигаясь, и кажется, не дыша, заставляет её помочь обмотать повязку на культе пищевой плёнкой, чтобы он мог принять душ как любой нормальный человек.

– Куда это ты собрался? – спрашивает она. – Баки, Ма с меня шкуру сдерёт, если тебя не будет дома к её возвращению. Что я ей скажу?

– Что мне, пусть не очень скоро, всё же стукнет восемнадцать, что это свободная страна. И что у меня крыша съедет и я прирежу вас обеих в ночи, если комендантский час, которого вроде бы нет, а вроде бы есть, продлится ещё хоть немного.

– Замешан ли здесь подозрительный Стив из клиники?

– Ещё как.

– Если Ма узнает, что ты сбегаешь, чтобы встретиться со странным чуваком, которому слегка за тридцать, ты представляешь, какая волна говна обрушится на вентилятор? Никто не выживет, мини-бро, повторяю, никто.

– И потому тебе нужно держать рот на замке, дорогая сестра. Скажи, что я поехал встретиться с друзьями из школы.

– У тебя нет друзей в школе.

– Придумай что-нибудь?

– А что мне за это будет?

Он обещает: всё, что угодно; обещает варить ей кофе по утрам, ходить за её любимыми кексами кофейню на углу, убирать её половину комнаты, лайкать каждый её чёртов пост на фэйсбуке, перестать жаловаться на её отсутствующий музыкальный вкус, быть её рабом навечно. Бекс победоносно вскидывает ладонь, чтобы он дал ей пять, что получается неловко – он слишком сильно замахивается и мажет, и им приходится пробовать ещё раз. Смеясь вместе с ней, он впервые за всё время пребывания дома чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. Бекс помогает ему завязать шнурки, чертыхаясь и стеная о том, на какие жертвы приходится идти, поправляет его торчащие волосы, отросшие, завивающиеся надо лбом, и капюшон худи, и суёт ему в карман ещё двадцатку, и проверяет, заряжен ли у него телефон, и одалживает наушники.

Спустя сорок минут поездки на метро, на ходу стирая со лба пот – на улице, верно, под семьдесят, – на перекрёстке Куинс Бульвар и 48-й авеню, Баки встречает Стива, довольно усталого на вид, но приветствующего его светло, приобнимающего одной рукой, легко касаясь левого плеча, отчего Баки вздрагивает коротко, но тут же расслабляется.

Они бродят по улицам, болтая, никуда конкретно не направляясь.

– Как возвращение к мирной жизни? – интересуется Стив, шагающий очень близко к нему, так, что будь они хотя бы близки к одинаковому росту, соприкасались бы плечами.

Баки жалуется на неявный комендантский час, гиперопеку Винни Младшей, перевязочные сложности, ничегонеделание, оторванность от привычной рутины, снова скуку.

– Скучал по нашей болтовне, – признаётся он неловко.

– Я тоже, – отзывается Стив, просто и спокойно, отчего Баки тоже делается спокойно, и многие вопросы относительно статуса их взаимодействия покидают его голову, точно их и не было.

Стив рассказывает о своей поездке в Вашингтон, о своём друге Сэмюэле, работающем с ветеранами психологе, о том, как хорошо полупустое ночное шоссе, ложащееся под колёса, когда не существует больше ничего, кроме потоков холодного воздуха и ревущего мотоцикла под ним.

– Твою-то мать, Стивен, у тебя есть мотоцикл? Как ты мог мне не рассказать? – притворно возмущается Баки, и Стив принимается объяснять, что пару лет назад он приобрёл подержанный «Индиан», не самую классическую модель и куда более мощную, чем ему хотелось бы.

– Объём двигателя сто пять кубических дюймов. «Скаут», которым я грезил в детстве, и до сотни не дотягивал, но какой он был красивый.

Баки усиленно кивает. Он ничего почти не знает о мотоциклах, даже не представляет, как должен выглядеть «Скаут», о котором говорит Стив, и который, наверное, выпускали в девяностых, но ему нравится слушать его, увлечённого, нравится, что его речь становится свободнее и он не осекается ни разу, не замолкает посреди каждой фразы, раздумывая, будто бы перед тем, как раскрыть рот, ему сначала нужно как следует оценить то, что будет сказано. Слушая его, Баки забывает, что они на улице и окружены людьми, что ему жарко, и что он потеет отчаянно, но не позволяет себе даже задуматься о том, чтобы снять худи – под рукавом футболки будет видна забинтованная культя – и что он голоден, и что они прошагали уже достаточно миль, и о счёте времени. Они останавливаются у первой попавшейся кофейни, где садятся за маленький стол у самого окна, за которым суетная улица, и Стив пьёт свой смоляной американо, а он довольствуется газировкой со льдом. Они снова говорят без остановки.

Баки упускает момент, когда разговор превращается в обоюдное бомбардирование неловкими вопросами.

– Когда я напился в первый раз, меня тошнило в мой собственный рюкзак, – мечтательно повествует он. – Бекс смеялась так сильно, что даже тот факт, что отстирывать рюкзак пришлось именно ей, никак не помешал. Что насчёт тебя, старичок?

– Я уже не помню, – кривится Стив, отхлёбывая кофе, – это было давно.

– Ну давай же.

– Мне точно было побольше твоего. И я довольно быстро выяснил, что у меня высокая толерантность к алкоголю – сколько ни пей, всё без толку.

– Но должно ведь быть что-то идиотское, что-то ужасное, что-то неловкое и потому смешное.

– Вся моя жизнь до определённого момента была достаточно идиотской и к тому же достаточно ужасной, и неловкой, и смешной, конечно.

– Скучно, Стиви, ужасно скучно, трагедией ты никого не удивишь, – замечает Баки.

– Как ты меня назвал? – изумлённо переспрашивает Стив.

– Стиви? – неуверенно повторяет он.

– Ма так звала меня.

– Я не специально.

– С тех пор – никто.

Баки отпихивает от себя опустевший стакан из-под газировки, звякает тающий на дне лёд. Он тянется правой к плотно прижатым к поверхности стола рукам Стива, кладёт свою ладонь поверх его. Стив поднимает на него льдисто-голубые глаза, и Баки уже было решает, что крупно облажался, так легко и, возможно, бесповоротно. Что ему нужно отдёрнуть руку как можно скорее, может быть, пошутить, рассмеяться, сказать что-то неловкое, но Стив только улыбается ему мягко и благодарно. Его руки под ладонью Баки – неподвижны, будто он уверен, что любое движение может его спугнуть.

Домой Баки возвращается ближе к вечеру. Игнорируя лифт, он взлетает по лестнице легко и свободно, не беспокоясь о перилах и равновесии, и едва ощутимой боли в плече, всегда нарастающей к концу дня. Бекс, распахивающая перед ним дверь и впускающая в квартиру, и заставляющая как можно быстрее переодеться, ворчит, что Ма уже в пути.

За ужином Винни Младшая пристально разглядывает его, оживлённого, подтрунивающего над красноглазой, усталой Бекс, предлагающего даже вымыть посуду, чего давно не случалось.

Он долго не может уснуть, до глухой темноты и тишины снаружи, до того часа, когда даже Бекс надоедает полуночничать, и она, предварительно бессовестно заткнув щель между порогом и дверью его футболкой, усаживается на узкий подоконник покурить, и когда он тянется к её пачке сигарет, шёпотом посылает его ко всем чертям, заявив, что достаточно с него поблажек на сегодня, напоминая, что если Ма учует от него запах, оба они пожалеют, что родились на свет.

– Ну что, братишка, – спрашивает она между затяжками, выпуская дымные колечки, – нужно нам с тобой поболтать о птичках и пчёлках?

Баки запускает в неё грязным носком.

* * *

Июль тащится медленно, за ним – август, невыносимо жаркий.

Он целыми днями без дела пролёживает под кондиционером с телефоном в руке, стараясь не шевелиться, если не приходится исполнять тысяча и одно пожелание Бекс – довольно скоро они начинают граничить с бытовым садизмом – и если нельзя увидеться со Стивом, который занят работой или чем-то, чем ещё может заниматься Стив, овеянным непреложной тайной. Количество непреложных тайн, со временем растущее, или не растущее, а только становящееся очевиднее, Баки здорово злит, но поделать с этим как будто ничего нельзя. Отчасти потому что он обещал, отчасти потому что сам малодушно раз за разом отбрасывает мысль о том, что случится, если он начнёт задавать неудобные вопросы чаще обычного.

У Бекс всё реже получается покрывать его бесконечные отлучки из дому, и её ложь от раза к разу становится куда менее изобретательной. Однажды Баки всё же приходится взять Винни Младшую, у которой лицо сразу делается белым, за руку и усадить на потёртый диван, объявив, что их ждёт серьёзный разговор.

– Это наркотики? – спрашивает она прежде чем он успевает раскрыть рот.

– Наркотики дороги, Ма.

– Детка, речь ведь не о суицидальных наклонностях? Всем нам иногда тяжело. Если будет нужно, мы найдём тебе терапевта.

– Твою-то мать, Ма.

– Перестань поминать свою бабку, она грозилась приехать. Не наркотики, не суицид. Я должна была убедиться.

– Я познакомился кое с кем в клинике.

– И потому ты целыми днями где-то пропадаешь, а твоя сестра врёт, что ты вдруг принялся общаться с ребятами из школы?

– Да.

– Ложь, дорогой, бросает младенца-Иисуса под нож, – погрозив ему пальцем, ответствует Винни Младшая. – Ты всё знаешь о контрацепции? Вам это в школе должны были рассказывать. Как нацепить презерватив на огурец, и прочее.

– Ма!

Разговор проходит куда легче, чем он предполагал. За пределами отсутствия у него наркотической зависимости и стремления покончить с жизнью, Винни Младшую мало что интересует, и он благодарен ей за это, ведь ему не приходится снова бессовестно лгать. Почти не приходится.

Граничащее с серьёзным неврозом беспокойство Винни Младшей на тот счёт, что, стоит Баки перешагнуть порог квартиры, с ним что-то непременно стрясётся – снова, напоминает он себе – начинает постепенно сходить на нет, и не очень-то явно существующий, но существенный комендантский час завершается. Ма всё реже интересуется тем, куда, зачем и когда он ходит, и, очевидно, вдоволь насмотревшись на его перекошенное лицо в те моменты, когда она решает напомнить ему об опасности передающихся половым путём заболеваний и ужасных последствиях подростковых беременностей, вскоре перестаёт делать и это. Заслышав что-то о беременностях, Бекс обычно чуть пополам не складывается. Баки исподтишка показывает ей, утирающей слёзы, птичку.

Жара (Бекс всё трезвонит о глобальном потеплении, и его возражения на тот счёт, что никто, будучи в здравом уме, не стал бы воспринимать фразу буквально, игнорирует) делается много хуже – воздух туг и горяч, неподвижен, несмотря на все усилия издающего страдальческие звуки кондиционера. Любой поход на улицу подобен погружению в опалённые глубины ада.

Баки, всё реже путешествующий в клинику для перевязок и встреч с мистером Симмонсом, который, как ему кажется, планомерно преследует цель однажды угробить его физическими нагрузками, меняет такси на метро, метро на злосчастный автобус. На остановке он стоит как можно дальше от дорожной полосы и почти не вздрагивает, если мимо на большой скорости проносится автомобиль.

В конечном итоге он так и не решает, считать ли первопричиной, которая в итоге приводит его к порогу квартиры Стива, жару, делающую нахождение на улице едва ли возможным, сомнительный факт проверки его, Баки, временем, позволивший Стиву допустить его в святая святых, или снова жару, на которой у того расплавились последние мозги. Пока следующий по линии М раскалённый поезд метро несёт его бессовестно потеющее тело к Риго-Парку – Какого хера, Стив? Там ведь помойка, а жильё стоит, как средних размеров лунный модуль – он, поставив на колени прикрывающий левое плечо рюкзак (из-под недостаточно длинного рукава футболки торчит обёрнутая посеревшим от многократных стирок эластичным бинтом культя), размышляет том, меняет ли адрес, скриншот которого открыт у него на телефоне, и на который он пялится то и дело, кивая в такт гремящей в наушниках музыке, что-то между ним и Стивом. Является ли это знаком того, что скоро Баки будет открыто таинственное знание касательно всего, что содержит в себе жизнь Стива Роджерса. Он улыбается сам себе, наверняка со стороны походя на распоследнего кретина.

Когда Баки оставляет за плечами наземную станцию метро, с молочно-белого неба гремит первый раскат грома, и он, выругавшись, ускоряет шаг.

Закатанный в бетон квартал, которому явно недостаёт растительности, пестрит вывесками сотен забегаловок, магазинов и салонов, за которыми – линии одинаковых, невысоких кирпичных домов с зигзагами пожарных лестниц на торцах.

Первые дождевые капли ударяют его в темечко, когда до дома Стива ещё с полмили, и он, накрыв голову рюкзаком, бросается бежать, не слишком быстро, не слишком уверенно и почти сразу запыхавшись. Ливень догоняет его вскоре, рушится на плечи водяное полотно, и гром взрывается над головой. Заставленный домами горизонт вспарывают синеватые молнии. Кеды промокают за считанные минуты, за шиворот натекает тёплая вода, футболка прилипает к телу. Дождь барабанит по рюкзаку, а Баки молится, чтобы телефон в кармане джинсов не намок, стараясь, как может, закрыть от дождя левое плечо, уже чувствуя, как неумолимо тяжелеют пропитывающиеся водой бинты.

Стоя перед дверью квартиры, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он – мокрый насквозь, вода течёт с распластанных по лбу волос, с одежды. Он стучит торопливо, и дверь распахивается, являя ему взъерошенного Стива с удивительно целым лицом, держащего наготове полотенце.

– Хэй, малец.

Пахнущее сухим теплом полотенце он набрасывает Баки на голову.

– У нас проблема, – выдаёт Баки.

Стив закрывает дверь.

– М? – отзывается он, задумчиво оглядев его с ног до головы.

– Грёбаная повязка мокрая насквозь. Её нужно будет снять и просушить бинты, а потом вернуть на место и, скорее всего, всё это слишком сложно, а один я не справлюсь, и потому, наверное, мне стоит поехать обратно, и мы встретимся в другой раз, потому что зачем тебе с этим возиться, и я не хочу показывать тебе руку, и вообще всё это была плохая затея, – выдаёт Баки на выдохе.

– Бак?

– Что?

– Заткнись.

– Сам заткнись.

– Можем оба заткнуться.

– Кто тогда будет спорить?

– И то верно, – отмечает Стив. – Со шнурками справишься? Со всем остальным я разберусь, обещаю. Если, конечно, ты и вправду не хочешь поехать обратно.

– Справлюсь ли я? Конечно, я справлюсь с ёбаными шнурками. И нет, на самом деле я не хочу никуда ехать. Кто вообще захочет выходить, когда там такая срань творится?

– И язык придержи.

– Ты ведь это не всерьёз?

– Нет, – улыбается Стив.

Баки, выдохнув, опускается на корточки и падает прямо на мокрую задницу. Пропитавшееся влагой полотенце спадает с головы. Возясь со шнурками, из положения сидя он насколько может рассматривает полупустую на первый взгляд квартиру: светлые стены, светлого же дерева старый паркет, поцарапанный, весь в трещинах, громко скрипящий под босыми ногами Стива, расхаживающего туда-сюда.

Шнурки поддаются, и Баки победоносно стаскивает кеды вместе с носками.

Стив ведёт его в кухню – на паркете остаются следы его мокрых ног – небольшую, полупустую: ни электрического чайника, ни тостера, ни блендера на кухонной стойке, только несколько сковород и кастрюль, металлический кофейник странной формы и большая жестяная коробка с красным крестом.

– Ты точно здесь живёшь? – интересуется Баки.

– Точно, – отзывается Стив. – Давай, запрыгивай, – он хлопает ладонью по серому граниту, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Баки, добавляет. – Будет куда удобнее, если мне не придётся к тебе наклоняться.

– Это шутка о разнице в росте? Как бессовестно с твоей стороны.

Встав на носки, подпрыгнув неловко, Баки умещается задницей на стойке, задирая правой рукой левый рукав. С бинтов течёт.

– Не хочешь снять футболку?

– Нет уж.

– Бак.

– Ладно, – сдаётся Баки и, подхватывая край футболки, тянет вверх.

Мокрая ткань отстаёт от кожи медленно, и ему сразу становится холодно: мышцы живота вздрагивают, подбираются, правое плечо покрывается мурашками, левое – отчего-то нет. Баки застревает головой в вороте, как дитя несуразное, тянет его так сильно, что, кажется, слышен треск ткани.

– Перестань, – успокаивает его Стив. – Я помогу. Не потому, что ты не можешь сам, а потому что так будет быстрее, – добавляет он, технично избавляя Баки от футболки.

Когда горячие пальцы Стива уверенно тянут конец бинта, он почти не вздрагивает.

Руки Стива не ходят ходуном, как у Ма или у него самого, если приходится подтягивать повязку, жёсткие, умелые. Эластичный бинт спадает, и Стив цепляет край белоснежного стерильного, тянет хитро, отчего толстый слой мгновенно отстаёт, сползает, утягиваемый вниз собственным весом. Баки торопливо отворачивается – строго вправо. Прижав подбородок к плечу, зажмуривается. Он ждёт, конечно, что Стив скажет хоть что-то, но тот молчит, движения его горячих пальцев осторожные, бережные.

Баки будто издалека чувствует мягкое прикосновение чего-то влажного к коже культи.

– Спиртовая салфетка, – объясняет Стив. – Не хочешь всё же поглядеть? Ничего тут ужасного нет. Как часто ты вообще на неё смотришь?

– Не хочу, – сквозь зубы отвечает он. – За каким хером мне вообще на неё смотреть?

– Это такая же часть твоего тела, как и прочие. Только с ней беда приключилась, – ответствует Стив. – Сможешь приподнять? Невысоко, как если бы держал руку на уровне плеча?

Баки, поморщившись, пробует. Никакой боли, только тугое мышечное натяжение.

– Умница, Бак. Я обработаю шрамы антисептиком, хотя на вид с ними всё в полном порядке. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе уже не обязательно её бинтовать?

– Кого? – переспрашивает Баки с нажимом.

– Культю.

– Да, знаю. Но хуже от этого не будет.

Стив, судя по звуку, усмехается.

– Ты там смеёшься над калекой? У тебя нет сердца. И совести.

– И аппендикса. Его вырезали, когда мне было четырнадцать, – добавляет Стив. – Нет, я только вспоминаю кое-что. Помнишь, я как-то рассказывал тебе о Джиме, нашем медике?

– Японец из Калифорнии?

– Верно. Однажды со мной приключилось благороднейшее из ранений, и Джим…

– Это какое? – перебивает он.

– Это ранение в задницу, Бак. В ягодичную мышцу, если быть точным.

– Не смешно, но мне хочется рассмеяться, – сдавленно выговаривает Баки.

– Смейся над стариной Роджерсом, ни в чём себе не отказывай, – печально ответствует Стив. – Сейчас начну бинтовать. Скажи, если покажется слишком туго или если вдруг заболит. У меня не найдётся эластичного бинта, но нескольких слоёв стерильного будет достаточно.

Баки, зажмурившись ещё крепче, кивает. Стив, прижав невесомый конец бинта к коже культи, обёртывает туго, но не болезненно.

– Какое отношение Джим имел к твоей раненой заднице? – глухо спрашивает Баки

– О, когда это случилось, Джим вытащил меня из-под огня на себе. Несмотря на то, что я весил вдвое больше него, и несмотря на то, что моей жизни ничто особенно не угрожало.

– Ты ведь кровью мог истечь, Стив.

– Да, действительно, – поправляется тот. – И вот Джим тащит меня на себе, и даётся ему это с неимоверным трудом, потому что он на две головы меня ниже и легче, пожалуй, вполовину. И вот он тащит меня, а всё, о чём я могу думать, пока у меня штаны пропитываются кровью – это как же всё это унизительно и какой же я идиот, и что четверо других засранцев, если все мы доживём до конца боя, а потом – до следующего дня, меня в покое больше никогда не оставят. Они и не оставили, к слову. Они потом таскались по лагерю с жестянкой и орали, что собирают деньги на реабилитацию моей ягодицы. Подайте, кто сколько может.

Баки хмыкает. Судя по усилившемуся давлению на его калечную конечность, Стив затягивает узел. Щёлкают ножницы или что-то похожее на них.

– Но знаешь, что сказал мне Джим, когда дотащил? Он поглядел, как я лежу на земле, наверняка с возвышенно-страдальческим лицом, и сказал: «Кэп, это всего лишь ранение в задницу, а не конец света».

– Кэп? Ты был в ранге капитана, Стив?

– Был, но речь сейчас не об этом. Я закончил. Откроешь глаза?

Баки распахивает глаза и поворачивает голову прямо, и оказывается, что лицо Стива, спокойное и какое-то мечтательное, очень близко к его, и он смотрит на него в упор. Баки сглатывает нервно. Во рту копится слюна. Стив так близко, что он чувствует исходящее от него тепло.

– Скажешь мне, что это не конец света, да? – Баки кивает на левое плечо.

Стив качает головой.

Он наклоняется к нему, и у Баки заходится тяжело сердце в предчувствии чего-то, но Стив только берёт его за подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову.

– Конец света или не конец света, Бак, нужно держать глаза открытыми, – серьёзнее некуда отмечает он.

Баки чувствует тяжесть и тепло его рук на себе весь день и весь вечер, и ещё половину ночи. Чувствует их, одетый в одежду Стива, которая ему слишком велика, сидя у того на кухне и жалуясь на недостаток сахара в кофе, вновь болтая без умолку; с сожалением оставляя чужие вещи: огромную, свободную футболку и беговые шорты, которые ему приходилось придерживать руками, в незнакомой ванной аккуратно сложенными на корзине для белья; по пути домой, одетый в не до конца просохшую футболку и сырые джинсы, в кедах на босу ногу сидя в вагоне поезда в занимающихся сумерках, глядя на проносящиеся за окном огни фонарей на путях, вспоминая запоздало, что Стив так и не показал ему картин, и что он не был нигде, кроме кухни и ванной; дома, когда Ма справляется, не попал ли он под ужасный ливень, а он только качает головой и говорит, что жутко устал и хочет прилечь, а она требует, чтобы он выдохнул, принюхивается и с сомнением заявляет, что не чувствует запаха алкоголя; в своей постели, когда заснуть у него не выходит как ни старайся.

– Чего это с тобой? – спрашивает поздней ночью вернувшаяся с работы Бекс, проскальзывая в комнату и обнаруживая, что он, оставив ночник включённым, бездумно пялится в потолок.

– Откровение сродни религиозному, – отвечает Баки.

Бекс крутит пальцем у виска.

* * *

Почти часовая поездка на метро, путь от станции и короткая дорога к многоквартирному дому с пребывающей в удивительно пристойном состоянии пожарной лестницей становится ему привычна и знакома, жара, прерываемая только короткими, чаще сухими грозами, не спадает, но и не делается хуже, август – тянется.

В один из ничем не ознаменованных дней, поутру выставив из ванной мучающуюся жесточайшим похмельем Бекс, чей исключительно зелёный оттенок лица и картинные стенания так комичны, что у него не получается не смеяться, Баки, не ощущая ни привычного страха, ни приличествующей моменту тоски, снимает с левого плеча повязку. Бинты чистые и сухие, а покрытая красными рубцами кожа под пальцами незнакомая, непривычная, слишком мягкая на ощупь. В ней нет, пожалуй, вопреки его обычному убеждению, ничего уродливого и пугающего.

Он изучает своё залитое холодным светом лицо, отмечая, что холодные тени под глазами исчезли, острота скул смягчилась, а бледную кожу вызолотило беспощадное летнее солнце. Парень, который смотрит на него из зеркала, выглядит неплохо: оживлённым и вместе с тем полным спокойствия, куда здоровее, нежели несколько месяцев назад, повзрослевшим немного. В этот редкий сомнительного единения с собой момент Баки даже подумывает задрать левый рукав, чтобы как следует рассмотреть культю, но момент этот длится недолго, и он всё же не решается – хватит с него на сегодня.

Он бывает в маленькой квартире в Риго-Парке несколько раз в неделю, если Стив занят чем-то сомнительным, и почти каждый божий день – если нет.

Обычно он просыпается около восьми, сам по себе или от удивительно ярких снов, в длящемся присутствии которых он иногда подозревает своё продолжительное знакомство с обезболивающими опиоидного ряда, провожает Винни Младшую на работу, распинывает протестующую Бекс, которая не слышит собственного будильника, проверяет почту, чтобы удостовериться, что короткое письмо от Стива, определяющее временные точки рандеву, уже пришло, возможно, клянчит у Бекс лишнюю двадцатку или, если повезёт, полтинник, и исчезает до вечера или глубокой ночи.

Квартира Стива – место странное, метафорически людное: её вроде населяют одновременно пяток сквоттеров с обсессивно-компульсивными тенденциями к чистоте, женатый на работе бедолага и сразу несколько Стивов Роджерсов.

От сквоттеров остаются разбросанные по скупо обставленному пространству дорожные сумки и рюкзаки разной степени вместительности, стопки выстиранных вещей в пакетах из прачечной, забитые консервированными супами и бобами кухонные шкафчики и полный энергетиков холодильник.

Женатый на работе бедолага спартански собран, почти аскетичен.

Он оставляет лежащий на полу в спальне матрас заправленным – Баки спрашивает: «Отчего бы тебе не завести кровать, как любому нормальному человеку?», – а Стив не отвечает ничего вразумительного – отправляет чашки с кофейными разводами строго в раковину, вовремя выносит мусор и как будто старается оставлять в квартире как можно меньше следов своего пребывания.

Где-то среди этих квартирных сущностей обретаются и несколько Стивов.

Стив-художник, которому принадлежит половина гостиной, где окна выходят на дорогу и где из них, высоких, льётся мягкий дневной свет, в чём, как оказывается, никакой необходимости нет, потому что Стив пишет главным образом ночами, когда не может спать. В задрапированном светлой тканью углу составлены холсты – часть лицевой стороной к стене, и Баки всё ещё не удалось до них добраться – батарея банок с краской и батарея банок с очищенными и нет кистями. Пахнет кисло растворителями и остро, перечно, маслом.

Последняя масштабная работа Стива – триптих из трёх здоровенных, в человеческий рост холстов, глядя на которые, Баки испытывает нечто смутное, чужеродное и немного пугающее, похожее, пожалуй, на то неясное чувство, когда отчего-то кажется, что в закрытой комнате за твоей спиной стоит кто-то или что-то, что исчезает всякий раз, стоит тебе обернуться. Впрочем, это чувство приходит к нему много позже.

Впервые увидев триптих, он поначалу не понял и не испытал ровным счётом ничего, с беспомощным видом топчась перед ним, почёсывая недавно остриженный затылок, волосы на котором теперь совсем короткие, подступаясь с одного ракурса и с другого и что-то неопределённо мыча. Стив тогда сказал не брать в голову, мол, нет ничего плохого, если в пятнах краски Баки видит только пятна краски. Когда сам Стив глядел на холсты, лицо у него было мрачное, отчего-то почти испуганное.

Три холста светятся синевой.

Многослойное, плотное переплетение мазков светло-синего и голубого: от холодной, беловатой лазури до мрачного электрического кобальта, который Баки не может, как ни старается, ни с чем соотнести – он кажется чужим, инопланетным и самую малость напоминает о цвете энергетического столба в небе над Нью-Йорком лет пять или шесть назад.

На первом холсте цвет заполняет собой всё пространство без остатка, грозя выплеснуться за полотняную границу, хлынуть под ноги. На втором его теснит наползающая сверху бархатистая темнота, приглушающая, смягчающая, обманчиво тёплая. На третьем темнота мрачнеет, густая и давящая, она поглощает тускнеющую синеву без остатка. После Баки несколько часов подряд пытается вытряхнуть из Стива хоть что-нибудь на предмет названия, на что тот невнятно бормочет: «Лёд», – что, само собой, ничего не объясняет.

Инопланетная синева приснится Баки раз или два, ненадолго заменив с завидной частотой повторяющийся сон о металлической левой руке, которой он не может касаться ничего живого.

Со Стивом-художником соседствует Стив-мотоциклист.

По квартире в подчинённом сомнительной логике хаосе разложены завёрнутые в промасленные тряпки запчасти, места для которых подобраны самые неожиданные, вроде полупустых книжных полок и открытого стеллажа с одной единственной картонной коробкой. Мотоциклетный шлем, чьё существование в единичном экземпляре, по объяснению Стива, является единственной причиной, по которой Баки не может вместе с ним оседлать блестящий начищенным хромом, армейского оливкового цвета «Индиан».

Отдельно от всех перечисленных Стивов – Стив-неизвестный.

Ему принадлежит немногое, главным образом – пустота там, где её быть не должно. Следы прошлого, чьё значимое отсутствие не даёт Баки покоя. Ни одной фотографии со Стивом, когда тот был помладше, что заставляет его немедленно задуматься о своей собственной квартире, где на полках – целые ряды фоторамок с его и Бекс детскими снимками, на которых он и она редкозубо улыбаются в камеру или поедают мороженое, или строят Старк-Тауэр из песка, или ревут, запрокинув головы. Ни одной фотографии матери Стива или его боевых товарищей или кого-то, кто мог быть ему близок. Ничего, что определяло бы его связь с армией в прошлом, ничего, что определяло бы его связь хоть с чем-то. Из осязаемого, пожалуй, Стиву-неизвестному принадлежат только книги. Ремарк и Стейнбек, и Вулф, очевидно, этот период в литературе занимает Стива больше всего, и Бетти Смит – «Дерево растёт в Бруклине», единственная носящая следы взаимодействия: корешок изломан, обрез распух от бумажных закладок.

Последний – Стив, которого он знает, которого со смешком именует у себя в голове «Стив Баки Барнса образца поздних десятых», простой и понятный, признающий только один вид кофе, пережжённый до сводящей скулы горечи, и поглощающий непомерное количество еды. Легко заставляющий Баки смеяться и слушающий его со всепоглощающим вниманием, даже если он несёт невесть какую чушь. Не понимающий простейших культурных отсылок и доброй половины его шуток. Баки ни за что не променял бы его на другого.

Их совместное время не очень событийно, если не считать болтовни и кофе, и еды, и попыток приблизиться к просмотру хоть какого-нибудь фильма – они никак не могут сойтись на чём-то определённом – на покрытом пылью ноутбуке, к которому Стив относится холодно и явно использует нехотя, косясь на него с опаской, они не заняты ничем, молчаливо разделяя время и пространство, просиживая рядом в тишине.

В такие моменты Баки делается так легко, что он иногда засыпает.

Впервые это происходит после того, как Стив, закончив очередную лишённую маркеров места и времени военную историю, где всё завершилось для действующих лиц не так уж и плохо, замолкает и зевает, прикрывая широкой ладонью рот, а Баки, с чувством пихнув его босой ногой в бедро, зевает в ответ, и они, поглядев друг на друга, не сговариваясь, укладываются на пол лицом к лицу, и он закрывает глаза только на секунду, а открывает их в залитый бронзовым закатным светом вечер. Стив лежит напротив него, дыша сонно и мягко, еле слышно посапывая. Вид у него до того бестолковый и беззащитный, что Баки, у которого не получается себя пересилить, тянется, чтобы отбросить с его лба прядь волос, а тот, не открывая глаз, перехватывает его руку своей. Баки застывает, гулко колотится сердце где-то у него в горле. Стив разжимает пальцы, рука Баки шлёпается по-дурацки ему на скулу – короткая золотистая борода такая мягкая на ощупь. Когда Стив, обхватив горячими пальцами его предплечье, осторожно тянет его к себе – движение неспешное, оставляющее достаточно простора, чтобы высвободиться – Баки, неловко проехавшись плечом по деревянному полу, подползает к нему, утыкается ему в грудь, носом прижавшись к футболке, вдыхая глубоко. Стив пахнет теплом и незнакомым кондиционером для стирки, и чем-то, от чего у Баки принимается чесаться нос, точно он сейчас начнёт чихать или того хуже – позорно пустит слезу. Ровный стук чужого сердца – близко, и тяжёлая, как всегда почти нестерпимо горячая ладонь Стива ложится ему на затылок, пальцы перебирают короткие волосы, отчего-то знакомо, будто не в первый раз.

Баки отклоняется назад, запрокинув голову, настойчиво вглядывается в его лицо в поисках чего-то, что помогло бы ему понять, что сейчас происходит и чего ждать, и что будет происходить после, и всё ли он верно понял, и многого ещё, но Стив только улыбается ему терпеливо.

– Эй, Бак, – произносит он тяжело и сонно. – Как спалось?

– Неплохо, – хрипло отвечает Баки и снова утыкается лицом ему в грудь.

Он узнает вскоре, что вскользь упомянутая Стивом бессонница имеет немалый вес. Стив объясняет, что почти не спит по ночам, так уж сложилось, что много сна ему никогда не было нужно – Баки мысленно отмечает это заявление как бессовестную ложь – а к идее приёма снотворного он относится с подозрением, как-то бросив походя, что оно на нём всё равно не сработает. Баки не спрашивает, отчего не должно сработать снотворное, он вовсе ничего не спрашивает, просто однажды, когда Стив принимается средь бела дня зевать над третьей за последний час кофейной чашкой, он поднимается на ноги и берёт его за руку, отчего Стив вздрагивает, едва не пустив кофе носом, и вид у него делается ужасно потерянный. Баки отводит его в гостиную, где ложится на пол, стащив с дивана подушку, и утягивает Стива за собой. Они спят в обнимку, Баки чуть выше, чтобы у Стива была возможность спрятать голову где-то у него на животе, а у него – под неудобным углом закинуть на него ногу. Совместный сон приобретает характер смутного ритуала, открывающего путь к простым прикосновениям, которые ничего не означают и ни к чему не обязывают.

Стив болтает во сне на французском и немецком – Баки ни черта не понимает и рад этому – и иногда сжимает его руками так крепко, что он думает, ещё чуть, и у него треснут рёбра. Стиву снятся, наверное, паршивые сны, о которых он точно не расположен говорить даже после того, как Баки в красках описывает свой собственный повторяющийся сон о металлической руке, а Стив слушает, открыв рот.

Почти каждая доступная для дневного сна поверхность в квартире, за исключением матраса в спальне Стива, будет ими опробована, и, когда август начнёт плавно переваливаться за середину, и жара немного спадёт, они переберутся на площадку пожарной лестницы.

Поначалу только Баки, который, если Стив сражается с микроволновкой или варит кофе, иногда лежит на лестнице, пялясь в небо или выкуривая одну несчастную, выторгованную у Бекс сигарету, от которой сразу кружится голова. Стив присоединяется к нему нехотя, то ли ему не нравится сама идея бытования на лестнице – открытое пространство, шумная улица внизу – то ли ещё что-то, в чём он не признается, но он привыкает быстро и бросает ворчать насчёт курения, однажды даже выдернув сигарету у ошеломлённого Баки изо рта и затянувшись коротко, а потом вернув её со словами, что ему никогда не нравилось, даже в армии.

Они могут сидеть на лестнице часами: Баки головой на коленях у Стива, Стив головой на коленях у Баки, который, впрочем, долго не выдерживает, потому что «из чего сделана твоя башка, из гранита?».

Одним из таких вечеров, когда они сидят плечом к плечу, опираясь спинами на металлические решётки лестничных перил, Баки увлечённо повествует о грозящих ему на последнем году обучения в старшей школе лишениях: выпускном, маячащем впереди колледже, в который его, здесь нет никаких сомнений, не возьмут, потому что за последние полгода он отупел, а значит, точно завалит экзамены, и вместо какой-то, он ещё не решил какой, карьеры, его будет ждать участь кассира в «Костко» или бездомного, или что похуже. Стив предлагает «безработного мойщика трупов».

– Спасибо за поддержку, Стиви, старина.

– Ты и без меня знаешь, что всё сможешь, малец. Голова у тебя на месте.

– Может статься, я чего-то и смогу, но что именно мне следует смочь? Ты знал, чего хочешь? Когда тебе было столько, сколько мне?

– Когда мне было столько, сколько тебе, у меня были другие задачи. И заботы. И думал я о другом, и время было другое.

– Не такое уж и другое.

– Другое, – упрямо настаивает Стив.

– Немного другие восьмидесятые, – издевательски тянет Баки. – Конечно, одежда была уродливее, а наркотики дешевле. А что с музыкой творилось? Срань.

Стив коротко кивает с отсутствующим лицом, как делает всегда, когда собирается что-то сказать, но по никому не известной причине не может.

– Чего бы ты хотел, Бак? – спрашивает он.

– Да откуда мне знать, – смеётся Баки. – Отправиться в космос на инопланетном корабле? Обосноваться у моей бабули в Хобокене и посвятить жизнь профессиональному разгадыванию кроссвордов, а потом сойти с ума? Пойти, как ты, в армию?

Стив закашливается.

– Нет, пожалуй, – продолжает Баки. – В жопу армию. Я не знаю, не знаю. Какого чёрта ты ко мне пристал, ты хуже моей Ма, – отчего-то начиная злиться, выговаривает он. – Может быть, я стану журналистом. Банковским клерком. Гробокопателем. Поступлю в инженерный и построю себе эту грёбаную металлическую руку, будь она неладна, может быть, тогда она перестанет мне сниться, и она будет так хороша, что сам Тони херов Старк придёт ко мне на поклон.

Когда он с нажимом договаривает последнюю фразу, воздуха перестаёт хватать – он вдыхает глубоко – Стив, наклонившись, взяв его за ворот футболки, прижимается к его лбу своим, целует в губы, касаясь так мягко и осторожно, что он не успевает даже ничего понять и запомнить, и отстраняется. Баки только моргает бестолково и принимается бездумно и нервно облизываться.

– Значит, вот в чём дело, – говорит он, улыбаясь. – Возможно, мне стоит почаще вслух размышлять о своих учебных успехах, Стиви, раз это что-то такое с тобой делает? Поговорим о моих среднесеместровых оценках, хочешь? Я могу.

Стив отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

* * *

За неделю до конца августа, когда утра делаются холоднее, и Баки больше не приходится выпутываться из собственной постели в поту и первым делом тащиться в душ, Стив присылает письмо, содержание которого оставляет его, пожалуй, в недоумении.

В письме говорится: _«Бак, кое-что случилось, и мне нужно уехать. Не знаю, как долго буду отсутствовать. Ключ найдёшь под ковриком. На тот случай, если тебе вдруг нужно будет куда-то деться из дому или просто потому, что я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя. С.Р.»._

Недоумение его достаточно быстро перерастает в искрящую ярость, которая, затухая, опрокидывает его в сомнительного происхождения тоску, а та в сиюминутную лишённую конкретного вектора необходимость что-то срочно предпринять, а та снова в тоску – и так по кругу.

Баки отчего-то думает, что письмо звучит как прощание.

Также он отчего-то думает, что если встретит Стива прежде, чем тот успеет хоть как-нибудь объясниться, то затолкает ключ, которого ещё не видел, ему в задницу до упора или сделает что-то ещё столь же невообразимое, маловероятное и лишённое смысла.

Он не отвечает на письмо, отчасти потому что зол как хуев чёрт, отчасти потому что уверен, что ноутбук Стива остался либо на полке стеллажа, либо – заткнутым под диванную подушку, и первые два дня, не получив больше ни строчки, он занимается только тем, что старательно не проверяет почтовое приложение каждые десять минут, почти не ругается с Бекс, отчего-то решившей, что теперь самое время для родственного взаимодействия, почти не конструирует головоломных теорий. Винни Младшая, очевидно что-то подозревающая, с ним деликатна. Она не донимает его вопросами, не жалуется, когда он отказывается ужинать в гостиной, только настойчиво посещает их с Бекс комнату по вечерам, чтобы поболтать, пожаловаться на Винни Старшую, меняющую свои планы относительно приезда, кажется, в тысячный раз, молча посидеть рядом с ним, когда он упорно делает вид, что уже заснул. Баки вскоре бросает злиться и начинает здорово беспокоиться, что ещё хуже, тем более, что по телевизионным новостям, к которым он прислушивается скорее на автомате, вполуха, трубят, что в Вашингтоне-де, снова произошло какое-то супергеройское дерьмо, и нынешнего крылатого Капитана Америку ранили, и пара зданий рухнула: всё это его не очень-то волнует, хотя Бекс и Винни Младшая проводят целые вечера перед телеком, вперившись в экран.

К полуночи четвёртого дня Баки больше не может торчать дома.

Впопыхах одевшись и собрав рюкзак, вытряхнув из карманов всех джинсов и худи какие-никакие наличные, убедившись в том, что Бекс уже дремлет, хоть и не глубоко, а Винни Младшая видит десятый сон, он, как ему кажется, незаметно выскальзывает в коридор к входной двери, довольно быстро и технично справляется со шнурками на кедах, и забрасывает, не подумав, рюкзак на левое плечо – мышцы болезненно дёргает, он ругается сквозь зубы – и начинает было отпирать дверь, но лёгкие шаги за спиной заставляют его замереть.

– Куда это ты собрался, ёбаная идиотина? – громким шёпотом шипит Бекс, сонная и невообразимо взъерошенная. – Ты хоть представляешь, что бы случилось, если бы мы с Ма утром не нашли тебя в постели? Нельзя подождать до утра?

– Я бы написал, – морщась, оправдывается он. – В самом деле, я ведь не кретин какой, я обязательно бы написал.

– Допустим, – кивает Бекс, почёсывая голову. – Что происходит, мини-бро? Что-то случилось между тобой и Загадочным Стивом, что-то ведь случилось?

– Ничего, – отвечает он. – Давай договоримся?

– Не стану договариваться, пока не услышу чего-то внятного.

– Пожалуйста, Ребекка, – печально просит он, прекрасно зная, что полное имя всегда действует на неё смягчающе.

– Не нужно использовать на мне этих приёмчиков, – грозит ему Бекс.

– Я всё объясню, – обещает Баки. – Всё, что смогу. Просто прикрой меня, что угодно солги или скажи попросту, что мне до чёрта нужно было убраться из квартиры среди ночи. И что я вернусь завтра вечером, и с честью приму любое наказание – вплоть до семейного остракизма на неопределённый срок.

Бекс, прежде чем выдохнуть тяжело и на прощание щёлкнуть его по лбу жёсткими пальцами, машет рукой, мол, свободен, и открывает для него дверь тихо-тихо.

Ночная поездка на такси по пустым дорогам легка и коротка, и Баки, садясь на заднее сидение, сразу же выпаливает, что взять с него нечего, и потому его без толку грабить, а таксист, болтливый белый парень, на приборной панели у которого покачивает головой фигурка здоровенного муравья, смеётся в ответ.

Риго-Парк по ночам, вопреки его представлению, тих, что твоё кладбище, и до знакомой двери он добирается без проблем. Ключ ждёт его под ковриком, самый обычный золотистый латунный ключ, который легко поворачивается в самом обычном замке.

Баки переступает порог тихой и тёмной квартиры.

– Стив? – спрашивает он у темноты, но та молчалива.

Он закрывает дверь – три поворота ключа – и не включает свет. Спрятав ключ в карман джинсов, избавившись от кед и бросив рюкзак, он, пока глаза не привыкнут, передвигается по квартире на ощупь, в темноте, вспарываемой только вспышками автомобильных фар за незашторенными окнами.

Вещи Стива на месте, что вселяет в него некоторое успокоение. На кухонной стойке, верно, забытая впопыхах, чашка недопитого кофе, к которой Баки принюхивается с подозрением. Он бестолково таскается из угла в угол, трогая руками всё, до чего дотянется, чтобы убедиться, что всё на месте, пока его боевой задор не выходит и пока ему не становится неуютно в потёмках, и пока не начинает хотеться спать. Проигнорировав диван, он направляется в спальню, которая вид имеет жалкий и даже печальный: пустая, если не считать шкафа и матраса на полу, комната. Простыни пахнут как Стив и ещё чем-то горьким, прохладные под его разгорячённым лицом. Он засыпает почти мгновенно.

Звук отворяющейся двери будит его вскоре или не вскоре – Баки не знает, сколько прошло времени, а телефона у него под рукой не оказывается. Комната залита холодным светом, какой бывает, когда рассвет только занялся. Баки подскакивает с матраса, отталкиваясь от него вдруг легко выдерживающей вес его тела правой, в несколько шагов достигает входной двери.

– Ёб твою мать, Стив, – говорит он тяжело, как следует того рассмотрев.

Выглядит Стив куда хуже, чем даже в их самую первую встречу, с той лишь разницей, что его лицо относительно целое, но куда бледнее обычного. Он явно тяжело держится на ногах, чуть покачиваясь, и прижимает руку к животу.

– Конечно, я не хотел, чтобы всё получилось именно так, – медленно выговаривает Стив, ничем не выдав удивления от его наличия в квартире. – Только не пугайся, ладно? Просто прими на веру, что всё выглядит куда хуже, чем есть на самом деле, окей?

Баки не отвечает. Он наблюдает за тем, как Стив медленно отнимает залитую кровью ладонь от живота, с пальцев у него течёт, тёмные капли обрываются на пол.

– Не бойся, – частит Стив, – тут ничего страшного, это пройдёт. Я только швы надорвал, пока гнал сюда. Рана поверхностная, такие затягиваются часов за шесть, но, видишь ли, я хотел вернуться поскорее.

– Часов за шесть, – повторяет Баки осоловело. – Что ты, блядь, такое несёшь, а? Как рана может затянуться за шесть часов? Что вообще произошло? Где ты был?

Вопросы срываются у него с языка один за другим, лицо Стива мрачнеет, тяжелеет, вместе с тем оставаясь странным образом виноватым, беспомощным почти.

Стив поднимает обе руки перед грудью: выпачканную кровью правую и чистую левую, капитулируя безмолвно.

– Поможешь мне добраться до ванной, раз уж ты здесь? И, обещаю, я всё тебе расскажу. Всё от начала до конца.

Баки подходит ближе и подставляет правое плечо, не будучи уверен, что сможет выдержать вес чужого тела, уже представляя, как оба они рухнут у двери, вообще никуда не добравшись, но Стив опирается на него едва, так осторожно, будто в действительности ему нужна была не помощь, а только её видимость, только ощущение худого плеча Баки под своей рукой. От него пахнет огнём и тяжёлым старым потом. Неуклюжий путь до ванной они проделывают в молчании.

Когда Баки включает свет, Стив, выпустив его из рук, тяжело опирается на бортик ванны и выпрямляется, шумно выдохнув через рот.

– Дальше я сам, – заявляет он. – Подожди меня в гостиной. Свари пока кофе. Займи себя чем-нибудь.

– Нет, – отрезает Баки, – никуда я не пойду.

– Бак.

– Нет, – повторяет он упрямо.

Он помогает Стиву стянуть футболку, низ которой вымок от крови. Рана под ней, зашитая, широкая, края припухшие, из-под ровных, убористых стежков неумолимо сочится красное, и Баки сглатывает нервно, чувствуя подступающий к горлу кислый ком, а Стив, не проявляя вовсе признаков беспокойства, стирает излишек крови безнадёжной футболкой и тянется, морщась, к застёжке джинсов, стягивая их неловко, одной рукой и стараясь, насколько это возможно, не сгибаться.

Баки приседает на корточки, дёргая его за штанины.

– Ценю твоё молчание, – замечает тяжело дышащий Стив, – потому что помощь твоя неоценима.

– Заткнись, – отвечает Баки, стаскивая с него штаны, а после хлопая по икре, чтобы тот приподнял ногу и у него была возможность проделать то же самое с носками.

Из одежды на Стиве остаётся только бельё, с которым он справляется сам, без всякого стеснения представ перед Баки голым, как в день появления на свет, пусть и не в тех обстоятельствах, в которых он рисовал подобное мысленно. Спина и бёдра у Стива покрыты подобными мазкам чьей-то поганой кисти рядами космических оттенков гематом: от глубокого синего до фиолетового и нервного алого.

Стив пускает воду, гудят и шумят краны, и пар устремляется к потолку, отчего Баки, взмокшему мгновенно, становится тяжело дышать, Стив неловко забирается в ванну, садясь, страдальчески морщится – Баки почти, почти ему не сочувствует – и наконец откидывается на спинку, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза.

Баки садится на бортик и экспериментально пробует воду правой рукой, тут же её отдёрнув, обжёгшись.

– Если ты решил, что, сварившись, спасёшься от разговора, то спешу тебя расстроить.

Стив приоткрывает один глаз и глядит на него тоскливо.

Вода в ванне постепенно розовеет.

– Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, – замечает он.

– Сейчас-то мне охуенно всё нравится, – отвечает Баки.

– Сарказм тебя портит, малец.

– Ты потерял право на «мальца», и не знаю, когда тебе можно будет реабилитироваться, и можно ли будет вообще.

Стив коротко смеётся, и тут же, болезненно скривившись и опустив руку в воду, прижимает её к ране. Баки не хочет думать о том, как должно ощущаться натяжение разошедшихся, а после сшитых мышц живота.

– Я не знаю, с чего начать, – отмечает Стив.

– Начни с самого начала.

– С самого начала, Бак, выйдет длинно. Боюсь, я устану говорить, а ты устанешь слушать. Я родился в 1918-м году. Тот паршивый район, где меня, бывало, поколачивали за неумение держать язык за зубами? Бруклин. Мою мать звали Сара, отца я никогда не знал.

– Да ты никак умом повредился, Стив. Или это от потери крови?

– Меня зовут Стивен Грант Роджерс, мне больше сотни лет, и совпадение имени – не совпадение.

– Ты меня наёбываешь, – выплёвывает Баки, у которого голова едет, и потому он хватается единственной рукой за бортик ещё крепче.

– В прошлый раз ты сказал то же самое, – осторожно улыбается Стив. – И, конечно, я тебя наёбывал, ещё и не один раз. Соврал тебе насчёт Ирака, Бак, но, сам пойми, это было зверски удобно. Я ведь не мог тебе объяснить, что воевал тогда, когда ни твоя мать, ни, может быть, даже твоя бабка ещё не родились.

Баки не отвечает ничего.

– Если ты хоть раз держал в руках учебник истории, что, полагаю, с тобой всё же случалось, ты знаешь, что произошло, – продолжает Стив. – Чудесная сыворотка, костюм, немыслимый на тот год интернациональный отряд, с которым мы громили базы Иоганна Шмидта по всей Европе. В 1945-м «Валькирия» и я исчезли подо льдами на целых семьдесят лет. Мне говорили, случился национальный траур.

Баки вздрагивает.

– Я проснулся в будущем. Все, кто знал меня, мертвы, – заканчивает Стив, выдохнув.

– Твой отряд. Ты говорил, что они вернулись домой, и всё с ними было в полном порядке.

– Так и было. Все они прожили свои долгие жизни. Никто не виноват, что в это время я спал во льдах и о том был ни сном ни духом. Но я читал их биографии, даже с некоторыми родственниками виделся. У всех у них были любящие жёны, семьи, и все дожили до преклонных лет. У Тима, чёртова психа, осталось около двадцати внуков, половина из которых на него до безумия похожи, и такие же рыжие, как дьяволы. Припоминаю, что когда-то Дернье ему советовал размножаться осторожнее или не размножаться вовсе, но Тим не слушал Жака в сороковых, а потом и подавно.

– Тимоти Дуган?

– Он самый.

– Значит Джим, который тащил на себе твою простреленную задницу, это Морита? Нисей из Калифорнии?

– Так до сих пор говорят?

– Говорят и похуже.

– Ладно. Что ж, очень приятно, что ты был так внимателен на уроках истории.

– Заткнись, господи, заткнись, Стив. Тебе ведь больше сотни лет.

Если бы у Баки по-прежнему были две руки, он бы, конечно, схватился за голову обеими.

– Это ещё с какой стороны посмотреть. Всегда было интересно, нужно ли действительно считать те годы, что я провёл где-то в Арктике. Если нужно, то цифры получатся неутешительные.

– Тебе больше сотни лет, а я тебя целовал? Кем это меня делает? – недовольно произносит Баки.

Стив смеётся и снова дёргается от боли.

– Опять же, вроде как я поцеловал тебя первым, так что вся вина за сомнительные с моральной точки зрения решения лежит на мне.

Баки, заметив, что вода уже подступает к бортам ванны, грозя выплеснуться, и что она уже подмочила ему штаны, закручивает краны. Разом становится очень тихо, только звук тяжёлого дыхания – его, и прерывистого – Стива.

– Я продолжу? – приподняв голову, спрашивает Стив.

Он кивает согласно.

– Дальнейшее должно показаться тебе куда более знакомым и понятным. Две тысячи двенадцатый год, и с неба валятся инопланетные киты, а у меня появляется новая команда, которая, не буду лгать, здорово отличается от старой. Какое-то время у нас даже получалось вместе делать неплохие вещи, Бак. Помогать людям.

– Недолго, да?

– Хорошее было время, но прошло. Случилось некоторое международное соглашение, о котором тебе должно быть известно.

– И после ты что, выходит, просто исчез?

Стив молчит какое-то время. Глаза у него закрыты, выражение лица смутное. Вроде бы блаженно-расслабленное, но строгое.

– Я отдал щит, – выговаривает он.

– Он тяжёлый? – перебивает Баки. – Что? Всегда было интересно.

– Для тебя был бы тяжёлый.

– Что я, слабак какой?

– Нет, малец, ты просто человек. Это в тебе самое главное.

Баки, отпустив бортик, шлёпает ладонью по воде, брызги летят Стиву в лицо.

– Ты мне веришь? – спрашивает тот, помолчав немного.

– Да, – легко отвечает Баки. – Всё складывается. Ладно, не всё. Но многое, что раньше меня сильно беспокоило. Когда мы во второй раз встретились в клинике, вывихнутая рука у тебя была абсолютно здоровой на вид.

– Обычно я сам вправляю вывихи. Или просто жду достаточно долго, чтобы сустав вернулся на место, но это куда неприятнее и происходит тогда, когда угодно суставу, а боли при этом достаточно. И потому, пока у меня была возможность наведываться к сестре Сэма Уилсона... Да, Бак, не делай такие глаза, слышишь? Она, впрочем, скоро отправила меня ко всем чертям.

– Док Уилсон, – повторяет Баки.

– Док Уилсон, – кивает Стив. – Устала от моего супергеройского дерьма и считает, что мне нужна помощь психолога.

– Может статься, она не так уж и неправа.

– Знаешь, Бак, я однажды отращивал зубы. Целый ряд верхних зубов.

– Отвратительно. Господи боже, если мне когда-то хотелось, чтобы ты начал делиться своими стариковскими тайнами, то теперь мне хочется, чтобы ты заткнулся, Стиви.

– Скажи ещё раз, – просит Стив.

– Что?

– Сам знаешь.

– Стиви-Стиви-Стиви, – повторяет Баки. – Поднимай задницу. Нужно уложить тебя в твою жалкую постель.

Он думает о простых действиях. Тех, что совершаются обычно автоматически. Пока голова занята, руки двигаются. Пока голова полна до краёв, и тех краёв не совсем достаточно, чтобы всё в голове удержать. Потому он помогает Стиву подняться из ванны, и спускает розоватую воду, и вытирает, несмотря на протесты, того полотенцем. Кровь из раны на животе больше не течёт. Баки приглядывается к швам, и они выглядят куда глубже ушедшими в плоть, почти сухими.

Он поддерживает Стива под руку по дороге в спальню, отмечая, что за окном светло и что солнце уже взошло.

В спальне Стив, убрав руку с его плеча, делает два неловких шага к матрасу и падает на спину с тяжёлым выдохом. Собственная нагота его как будто не волнует, она и Баки волнует скорее по инерции, но он всё же укрывает его простынью.

– Печёшься о моём благочестии? – спрашивает Стив.

– Кто-то ведь должен. Весь интернет был свято уверен, что ты тридцатилетний девственник из прошлого века. Крепко над этим подумай.

Баки ложится на матрас рядом с ним, на расстоянии, у самого края.

– Ты так и не закончил, – отмечает он. – Конец настал великим Мстителям. Ты отдал щит.

– Сэм справляется, – сонно и невпопад заявляет Стив. – Я иногда ему помогаю. И всем, кто попросит, и с кем мы ещё держим связь.

– Выходит, ты отправляешься на улицу в клетчатой рубахе и джинсах и плюёшь мировому злу в лицо?

– У меня есть костюм.

– И где он?

– Погляди в рюкзаке, если хочешь.

Глаза у Стива закрываются сами собой, и Баки замолкает, наблюдая, пока он не засыпает крепко: лицо светлое и безмятежное. Он так и не меняет позы, верно, уставший до безумия, остаётся на спине, широко раскинув руки и ноги, начав храпеть.

Баки поднимается с матраса и направляется в коридор, где, всё равно отчего-то ощущая себя виноватым, копается в рюкзаке Стива, в котором обнаруживается пропитанный кровью, пропаленный в нескольких местах костюм из плотной, будто прорезиненной на ощупь ткани. Синий, со светлой звездой на груди.

Баки думает о том, что Бекс несомненно проглотит язык, если ему когда-нибудь удастся ей об этом рассказать.

Он разыскивает телефон, как выяснилось, оставленный в гостиной, всё ещё не разрядившийся, мигающий информирующим о невероятном количестве сообщений и пропущенных звонков индикатором лихорадочно, и пишет сестре: «Со мной всё в порядке, вернусь ближе к вечеру», немедленно получая в ответ: «Ты отлучён от церкви, засранец» и: «Вечером Ма открутит тебе башку», и: «А потом я».

Баки забрасывает телефон на диван и возвращается в спальню, где Стив Роджерс, плохой лжец и хороший человек, спит крепко и безмятежно, и, как он надеется, не кровоточит на простыни.

## Эпилог 

Он открывает дверь своим ключом и роняет у порога рюкзак, без всякого сожаления наподдав ему ногой и отправив в полёт, потому как хватит с него на сегодня всего, что связано с учёбой и алгебраическим тестом, который он, возможно, даже не завалил, и, сняв обувь, проходит в гостиную, где пахнет знакомо краской и растворителями, где большие окна открыты, впуская холодный октябрьский воздух.

Баки падает на жёсткий диван, напрягая мышцы плеч в попытке потянуться – левое почти не болит – вытаскивает телефон, чтобы сообщить Стиву, что он добрался до квартиры и спросить, где того черти носят, но проваливается в сон в ту же минуту.

Ему снится привычное: левая рука без ногтевых пластин, от плеча до кончиков пальцев, вся из светлого, текучего металла. Жужжание сервоприводов и тонкий лязг металлических панелей, двигающихся плавно, когда он сгибает запястье. Он не один во сне, с ним Стив, такой, каким он никогда его не видел, одетый в старый костюм Капитана Америки, юный и светлый военный герой из далёких сороковых, весь из золота. Стив, верно, не зная, что нельзя, берёт его за левую руку, и Баки, какой он во сне, много старше, выше и тяжелее в плечах, вздрогнув, силится вырваться, памятуя, что не должен касаться ничего живого, но Стив настойчив. Улыбнувшись ему мягко и знающе, он прикладывает свою горячую, такую горячую, что это чувствует даже мёртвый металл, ладонь к его, и они совпадают точь-в-точь.

Баки просыпается оттого, что кто-то легко касается его затылка.

Стив, который, верно, только что вернулся с улицы – волосы по-дурацки примяты мотоциклетным шлемом – наблюдает за ним, наклонив голову.

– Как прошёл учебный день, малец? – спрашивает он, щёлкая Баки по носу.

– Мне снилось кое-что, – сонно бормочет Баки, ещё не до конца открыв глаза. – Кое-что хорошее.

Стив хмыкает в ответ и уходит – скрипит у него под ногами старый паркет, и что-то шуршит, может статься, пакеты с едой навынос. Баки слышит стук дверец шкафчиков в кухне, рык вгрызающейся в зерно кофемолки.

– Стив? – зовёт он с дивана.

Светлая и взъерошенная голова Стива показывается в дверном проёме.

– Знаешь, что? – сонно ворочая языком, выговаривает Баки.

– Что? – переспрашивает Стив.

– Я построю себе эту ёбаную руку.

Стив улыбается ему.

Как во сне.

    

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> [1] Джим Энтони Эббот – знаменитый питчер «Нью-Йорк Янкиз», родившийся без правой кисти  
>  [2] Чарльз Хардин Холли, более известный как Бадди Холли, погиб в авиакатастрофе в 1959-м году. Известный американский музыкант и композитор, Дон Маклин, посвятивший Холли несколько песен, назвал день его гибели «днём, когда умерла музыка»  
> _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you were burned, about to burn, or still on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820023) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [Ursibling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursibling/pseuds/Ursibling)




End file.
